


The wolf born

by Blue_Crow757



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, Bisexual Character, Bisexuality, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, House Stark, House Targaryen, Lesbian Sex, Sex, Slow Burn, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 24,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Crow757/pseuds/Blue_Crow757
Summary: After 6 kingdoms and two queens, there was nothing Aegon would want. That's what he thought until he saw those blue eyes, those damn blue eyes.
Relationships: Aego I / OC character
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	1. Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [aegon imagines](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/561382) by LETS ASOIAF TOGETHER. 



> this story has parts taken from imagines Tumblr, I want to thank the person who wrote this imagines where I based myself to create this story, thank you enjoy, and review, please .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their meeting by Robin's eyes

Wolves are animals that usually walk in groups, their groups are called packs, one wolf is loyal to his pack until the end, so when someone attacks one of the pack, all wolves consider him an enemy. So to offer one of their own as a partner, to an enemy it was a more than an offensive idea.

  
Robin had always been one of Stark's most loyal offspring, she was a faithful wolf, but she had her wishes, wishes she could never fulfill, and as the war her father waged with the Valyrians those dreams got even less hope from her.

As much as she didn't understand why they were trying to unify the kingdoms she was fascinated by her people and their culture, so when the king of kings with his to sister-wifes, came to Winterfell, she was the one who preferred to stay with the dragons, with the that monarchs, as much as she didn't know that she was now a mere lady, not a princess.

Balerion the largest of the Targaryen dragons, was huge, a monster so large that shaded even the other dragons, no one came near him, he was feared by all, but Robin's curiosity gained from the fear she had inside.

She drew closer and closer slowly until she came close to the calm-looking monster waiting for her master to return, she could feel the heat emanating from the monster, but at that moment he did not look like an untamed monster. It was a simple sniff at her by the giant black dragon to make anyone run away. But that only drew Robin closer until she got so close to the animal's snout, that she could touch him with his hand. The animal sniffed and a feeling passed through her mind, the feeling of flying, that marvelous beast.

Then she heard footsteps behind her and turning around she saw not only her father Torrhen Stark, looking at her as Mr. Orys Baratheon and Aegon Targaryen. Everyone looked astonished at the animal's reaction near her, he wasn't exactly known for being a sweet animal.

Aegon approached, he was a tall man with white skin, snow-white hair, and deep-set purple eyes, there were rumors that if someone looked at them too long they might be lost in the purple of his eyes, so she looked at the ground. As Robin was remembering that day, but she was pulled from her thoughts by the voice of her older brother Alaric.

" So what are you thinking about?"- Alaric

" Snow ."- Robin

" No your not ."- Alaric

" Why are you here ?"- Robin

" What, can't I see my dear sister ?"- Alaric

" I have the feeling that you will tell me something ."- Robin

"A raven came this morning, it was something talking about you." - Alaric

"How wonderful." - Robin said sarcastically

" Father was kind of puzzled when he read the letter ."- Alaric

" I don't care. As long as the match is good. "- Robin said discouraged

" What is it you seem to be discouraged. "- Alaric

"I don't want to get married, but it will happen anyway, all I have to do is be loyal to my family and do something about my marriage." - Robin

" You still dream of going to Essos ?"- Alaric

" What's the problem with that ?"- Robin

" I suggest, that you forget about those silly dreams ."- Alaric

" As you wish, lord of the tiny co..."- Robin

" Don't even finish that phrase ."- Alaric

" Hahaha ."- Robin laughed

"Do you know who sent the letter?" - Alaric

"Who? The Greyjoys ?" - Robin

"No, the Targaryen." - Alaric


	2. Wolf born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their meeting by his eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading please send reviews !!

Balerion had never been that nice to anyone but Aegon himself, especially at first meetings. But there he was, the dragon who could shadow an entire capital was leaning his head down to stare at the former Northern Princess with the calmest of looks a dragon can hold.

The dark-haired, fair-skinned girl seemed not to be shaken by the beast, Aegon was surprised, Aegon wasn't the only one surprised by it. Queen Visenya and Queen Rhaenys, both stared from their brother-husband and King walking towards the Northern beauty in front of them.

Rhaenys was annoyed and suspicious. Did the Northern girl know some type of magic to charm Balerion? And Visenya was curious and couldn't help but stare.

She knew her hard and quiet brother enough to know that his companion's reaction to the girl would capture Aegon's eye just as it seemed to have attracted Lord Orys Baratheon's and the girls' father Torrhen Stark who was standing just behind the King of now Six of Westeros' Seven Kingdoms.

Reaching up, Aegon placed a hand to his dragon's scale before holding a hand out to Robin of House Stark.

"Come on, My Lady, it's alright. He will not harm you, I swear. "- He was curious just as his sister had expected him to be

" He's beautiful ."- Robin said putting a hand on the dragon's dread nose

The Valyrian King chuckle loudly as he took the former Princess's hand and placed it to his dragon's nose, whispering words of encouragement to Robin and Balerion. So he turned to her and saw her blue eyes. Those eyes were as blue as the narrow sea, and for some reason, Aegon was mesmerized by them.

" Is it true that they breathe fire ?"- Robin asked

" Well, you could say that. And this ball of fire seems to enjoy your company quite a lot."-Aegon told her still looking into her eyes

Rhaenys threw a look toward her brother before walking back over to her Dragon, Meraxes. Aegon and Robin stared at each other for just a moment before the King turned away to face his Hand, Lord Baratheon.

"It is time, I shall see you back at the Aegonfort."- Aegon said

Robin moved to stand beside her father once more, watching as the three Targaryens and their dragons disappeared into the clouds. Aegon remembered that so vividly, but as always he was pulled out of his thoughts by the voice of his Hand.

"Are you thinking of her again ?"- Ory's voice sounded questioning

The fire in the hearth as King Aegon danced as he stared into the flames. It had been nearly half a year since the King of the North, had knelt to the Targaryens and their dragons and just as long since the warrior and conquering King had a single night where he didn't dream of the Northern beauty, Robin of House Stark.

Baratheon knew his half brother well, he had seen how Aegon looked at Robin on that they at Winterfell, he had only seen Aegon look at someone like that when he first married Queen Rhaenys, so he waited for Aegon's answer to him before further saying.

"She is a beauty, Aegon, and her blood has a good lineage. The rumors say Queen Rhaenys has bed partners and ... "- Orys was interrupted

" I know what they say ."- Aegon said with an angry expression on his face

" A King has needs that must be met. Everyone can understand that. And I am sure Lord Torrhen would deny you if you were to send for his daughter. Perhaps make her Queen Rhaenys' Lady? That would put her right where you truly want her, would it not? "- Orys

"You are suggesting getting a... a paramour, Brother? What use do I have of this when I have two wives already? " - But still, Aegon's thoughts slipped away to half a year earlier in the moment he became beseeched with Lady Robin the wolf born


	3. Dragon blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asking him kindly for the hand of the beautiful Robin.

"Not at all, Your Grace, I would never suggest you cheat on our lovely wives. I meant only to invite Lady Robin to court so you can get out all your questions and desires you have for her, maybe then you would be able to put your thoughts on other matters."- Orys teased softly with a knowing smirk

Standing, Aegon moved over to the window of his chambers and stared out into the darkening sky. He thought of her blue eyes and what it would be like to be with her, how her eyes would be when they'd be together, these thoughts haunted his mind for months on end. But he knew that wouldn't be right.

"I won't take her maidenhood and toss her aside, Orys, that is not who I am. That is not the legacy I want to leave behind for my children and their children."- Aegon 

Right before his eyes, he could see the centuries-spanning out in front of him. He could see the three-headed dragon, the red on black, the Kings and Queens, the Princes and Princess'. His House remaining tall and united forever. And he wouldn't give that away for, lust or whatever he felt for her. 

"You could always marry again."- The hard voice of Queen Visenya sounded from the doorway behind them

Her long silver hair was braided past the middle of her back and her purple eyes were hard but wise as she was herself. Aegon lifted an eyebrow, turning to face her.

"Sister, I already have two wives. A third would be too....pretentious." - He said 

Though, he did like the idea of having her around. If he married Robin Stark, he could have her whenever and wherever he wanted. And he did want her. There was something special about Robin, there had to be or else Balerion wouldn't have been so taken with her. Every time he remembered her he had goosebumps. 

Visenya laughed softly, the sound of it echoing off the walls as she walked over to her brother. Her and Aegon never had, a very lustful relation, as they married for duty. But he trusted her when it came to important matters. 

"You are the King. No one tells you what to do. Who is going to stop you from marrying again? Marry Robin, keep her here or send her to Dragonstone to remain until you have the desire for her. Or maybe get over her and return to our sister's bed."- Visenya 

"Go, Sister, I need to be alone."- Aegon 

"Alone, of course."- Turning on her heels, she got out of the room 

Orys and Aegon stood in silence for several minutes before the former asked his King:

"Have you dream of her? Lady Robin ... is that why you can't sleep? Have you seen something in your dreams?"- Orys

"She appears as a wolf... a lovely Winter wolf with snow-white fur and the clearest blue eyes. I am Balerion... a dragon of black and red. And we ... well ..."- Aegon whispered, lost in reminiscing's of the dreams he had been having for months

" I don't understand. Why do you spare yourself from that if you know you'll be happy if you do it what do you have to lose? Your dreams can be a sign from the gods. "- Orys

" Or just a lustful trick that my mind is playing on me ."- Aegon 

" In regarding our family, dream can be far more than just lustful tricks."- Orys 

The King knew his Hand was being truthful, painfully so. Staring out into the night, Aegon watched Balerion fly around the boundaries of the Aegonfort. What bad fortunes would befall him if he didn't go through with a marriage to Lady Robin? Did he want to risk it? Risk the fall of everything he had worked so hard on this far in his conquest and reign?

"Alright."- He came out gruff and he had to clear his throat before continuing

"Alright what? "- Orys asked 

" Alright, Orys, write a letter to Lord Torrhen Stark at Winterfell. Demand that he... ask him kindly for the hand of his beautiful daughter Robin. Tell him I wish to make her one of my Queens ." - His words were accompanied by the roar in the distance of the mightiest Targaryen dragon that would ever live 

" Balerion seems to be happy ."- Orys 

" Just go ."- Aegon 


	4. Venom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin goes to her destiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, please review and comment

When word that Aegon wanted to make Robin his third wife spread, her father quickly responded by saying that he would be more than happy to make his daughter a wife of Aegon .

As much as Lord Stark was happy with the idea, Robin was more than disconcerted with it, she and her older brother Alaric weren't so close, but still, he didn't have such a good feeling about the situation.

It all seemed like a bad dream, but what made sure it was going on was when Lord Orys came to take Robin to King's Landing. As afraid as her brother was, she couldn't stay with her father, but she could only give him one last message before she went.

"Just, be yourself ... he wouldn't have married you if he didn't want a Northern. " - Alaric

"Alaric, we both know-how, I must behave, point forward." - Robin

"Be yourself, and be proud of me ...and Lucius, you know he'll protect you." - Alaric

"I hope he's watching over me." - Robin

"He is ." - Alaric

Aegon's Fort is nothing in comparison to what Robin was expecting to find. The walls were tall, but it was simply made out of tall spiked tops. The "castle" where Aegon and his two sister-wives lived was practically a big wooden cabin with a big "throne" room and several smaller rooms where the royals slept. There was a separate building used for the servants and another for the guards.

"It's not much."- Lord Orys Baratheon said 

The newly appointed Lord of Storm's End, admitted, or otherwise stated the obvious, once he had shown Robin through the gates and into the large yard that housed the Fort and all its parts. 

"This is only a temporary base. Soon enough, his Grace and both of our Queens will be going back to Dragonstone as a proper castle will be raised here. "- The man threw not so discreet look in her direction 

She didn't know what would be made of her, but she knew that Aegon had the other two wives. What would he want of her, so releasing her troubling thoughts he cleared his throat, and said :

" Of course, you will be going with them as well. "- He said 

" Of course ?"- Robin asked sarcastically 

Looking at him with a solemn and cold stare that every Northerner, a Stark especially, was born with. Robin had been raised her whole life as a Princess, and suddenly she was simply a Lady who was to become the third wife to the King of a mostly united Westeros. 

Robin supposed she was going to simply be called to what was known as King's Landing to be nothing but a bed warmer for the usurper King. As much as she was curious about dragons, Robin didn't expect her curiosity to bring her such adverse fruits. 

With her head held high, and undoubtedly her consciousness screaming for Robin to turn around and go back North or to cross the narrow sea immediately before she was thrust further into this arrangement, she walked ahead of Lord Orys and the party of Northerners her father had sent with her. 

The sooner she met the King and both Queens for a second time, she could be shown to her chambers and be left alone, as she wished.

The doors to the hall opened as she stepped up to it and she felt something telling her to run as far as she could but she stood firm. A great roar in the distance accompanied her as she stepped inside, reminding herself that the three greatest beasts of all time were owned by the royals.

"Lady Robin. You look... well, you have a certain Northern beauty about you don't you?"- Queen Visenya greeted with a little smirk as she stood from the chair on the left side of her brother's throne 

" You mean I look like a savage? And I thought only a monster would utter something so cruel ." - She snorted, looking at herself over, as the words left her mouth full of venom, her gaze narrowed at her 

Of course, she was a monster. All the Targaryens were. They ripped apart the foundation of Westeros for their amusement and advancement of status in a society that was working just fine without the dragon riders for centuries. 

Anger flashed in her eyes and there was roaring in the distance as Rhaenys stepped down from the raised platform and probably would have crossed the space to her with the intent of putting her in her place, but she was stopped by the sound of her brother and king's voice ordering her to sit back down. 


	5. Butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Aegon and her new family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review and comment !!! Thank you

She finally allowed herself to look at the middle throne, to the silver-haired and purple-eyed man with his broad shoulders and handsome features. She would never deny that he was attractive. Of course, he was. She had already seen him before. But now it was under a new light. 

"Lady Robin, I ask you to remember your place."- Aegon instructed, his voice stern but his eyes were lit with amusement he had something in his eyes that made her legs shake

"As you wish, My Lord."- She curtsied looking at the floor 

"Your Grace."- Visenya corrected

And Robin stopped yourself from saying the snarky comment that had instantly come to mind. Queen Visenya, the oldest Targaryen ruler, was the one you knew not to upset. She was dangerous with her sword, her looks, and her intelligence.

"Your Grace."- You murmured, with a curt nod of your head

" Good."- Visenya said 

"Forgive me, I have stepped over some boundaries. I was only teasing. That must be a Northern thing. "- It had to be. All these Southerners were too shallow to have any sense of humor

Well, all of them except for maybe Lord Orys. He had been amusing enough on the trip South.

"Welcome to the Aegon Fort. You'll be my wife in just a few days. I apologize that your family won't be here for it. It was agreed between your father and me that speeding up the marriage was for better as the other realms are still calming down from the war. "- Aegon said 

She nodded and let his words sink in. Anything Robin could say to him would only make his sisters burst with anger and although she hated not to say think to people in there face, she didn't want to have her throat slit one night while she was sleeping.

"If you will come with me, I will show you to your chambers."- Aegon got to his feet and held out a hand to Robin 

Robin's heart thumped heavy in her chest as she looked to his face to his long fingers and lined palm. Gods he was a handsome man, a very, very handsome man. There were calluses on his fingers from where he had held his sword, and she wondered how many times he had been burnt while riding Balerion. 

She stepped forward slowly and hesitantly took the King's hand. Her hands looked so small in his, and her fingers were freezing as if she had held her small hands under the snow. She felt naked under the intensity of his gaze she felt unprotected and Robin hated him for that.

He led her to a dark hall. The walls were made of the same wood as the rest of the fort. The chill that seemed to haunt the halls was calming but it didn't make her feel at home.

"You don't like my sisters and I."- Aegon finally spoke up

As the two of them stepped up to a door at the end of the hall, on the right. 

"We understand why, but it would be in your best interest to just accept it. My sisters are... spoiled creatures and they are used to getting what they want. They don't enjoy the thought of me having a third wife, but they will grow up to be used to it in time. As I know you will too. "- Aegon

"Should I worry about them killing me?"- She questioned with a raised brow

Robin had heard the King wasn't one for a lot of idle talking so she was caught off balance that he was here chatting away. Robin loved the sound of his voice, so she didn't want him to stop talking.

Aegon's jaw clenched, his eyes flashing with a similar anger as his sisters' earlier, but as Robin looked to him she got a feeling of fear spreading in her chest, unlike his sisters he could do whatever he liked with her. 

" They wouldn't dare to harm you."- He said firmly 

His hand let go of hers and came up to cup her chin. Making her look up to his lilac eyes, that was something about them that made her feel different, like when she used to ride her horse in the forest as if she had butterflies in her stomach, but this time it was stronger. 

"They know how special you are."- As he was leaning down and his lips brushed over hers ever so slightly


	6. Blood of my blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aegon and his sisters talk about their new family member! The wolf girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for reading, please comment and review. Love you all.

It was enough to make Robin lean up and deepen the kiss as best as she could, one of her hands clutching at his doublet and the other went to the side of his face.

She had never been seriously kissed before and she was not disappointed. Aegon's lips were warm, chapped and a little rough, but he was an expert in the art of kissing. His hands slipped down to grab tightly at her hips, holding her firmly between the wall and his body. 

He was warm and demanding, but nothing that she couldn't answer to with a roughness that Northerners were known for. She could feel the heat coming from him, which made the sensation in her chest.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Aegon pulled back panting. His eyes were dark, his jaw set in a firm line as he jerked his hands away from her and took several steps back from her. 

"Your chambers are through there. Get settled in and a servant will be around at some point to bring you to dinner." - He said 

It was obvious that he was holding himself back and you couldn't help but smirk. Robin grabbed his doublet once more and leaned up to press a kiss to his jaw :

"Thank you, your grace." - She said 

" In private, you may call me Aegon ... or any other name you'd like ."- Aegon whispered 

" Thank you, Aegon ."- Robin said 

Then she turned and stepped into her chambers, shutting the door behind herself with a victorious, breathless laugh. She looked around, those chambers were far greater than her own at Winterfell. 

The room mas bigger and she had a view of the sea, the sun was already going down so Robin, who was exhausted, lay in bed, and fall into a deep sleep quickly. 

Night came but the servant wouldn't wake her for dinner, so when she came to the table and said that Robin would not come because she was tired the general action was adverse.

"Then wake her up." - Rhaenys

"No! Let her sleep she must be exhausted ." - Aegon said and then dismissed the servant

" I don't understand your new-found adoration for the Stark girl. "- Rhaenys taking a sip of wine 

" I just want her to feel welcome, our ways aren't hers, I hardly think she ever thought of marrying someone, who already had two wives."- Aegon 

" But that's on you, she is a fruit of your devious lust ."- Rhaenys 

" Rhaenys, don't pick on him, you know he is sentimental ."- Visenya

" You two are unbelievable ."- Aegon said with a short grin at his face 

" Talking about unbelievable, how are the Dornish ?"- Visenya

"We have no progress ."- Aegon 

" We should invade them as soon as possible ."- Rhaenys

" I don't think so, we can try to make peace with them ."- Aegon 

" Well now, that we have this Northern girl, like ours we can offer her as a peace treaty."- Rhaenys laugh 

Aegon's reaction to what his sister had told him, was different from what she expected, he looked at her in disbelief that she had just said something like that, but then she saw the disapproving eyes he was directing at her.

" What? "- Rhaenys

" Robin is not a plaything ."- Aegon 

" Ohh come on Aegon, she's not one of us ..."- Rhaenys

" Rhaenys ."- Visenya 

" What Visenya, it's true, one day or another ..."- Rhaenys

" Rhaenys !!"- Aegon shouted getting up from his chair

Silence reigned in that room, Aegon was a passive man and rarely any action from his sisters especially the younger one made him go off the deep end, but unlike Rhaenys, Visenya had already foreseen this reaction.

" Aegon, we are dragons, she's a wolf, she doesn't feet in with us ."-Rhaenys

" She will ."- Aegon 

" Brother ."- Visenya

" No!! Robin Stark, is our family now. She is as much as my family as she is yours, and I advise you to leave her be Rhaenys. Otherwise, we will be having a different type of conversation ."- Aegon 

" Brother, please sit. "- Visenya asked her brother 

" My appetite is gone ."- Aegon said retiring from the room


	7. Trembling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evening of Robin's and Aegon's wedding took a turn the young wolf didn't even imagine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Please leave a comment, review, please.

The wedding of Aegon the Dragon and Robin the Wolf, happened just days after she arrived at the Aegon Fort. It was a small affair, but it was beautiful.

When the bedding ceremony took place, she was surprised that no one remained in the room with the two of them. Perhaps, it had something to do with everyone knowing how Aegon felt for her and they felt that he wasn't about to leave their marriage be until the act was complete.

Robin undressed slowly; her gaze was on the floor as she loosened the strings of the blue gown she had worn for the ceremony and the feast. Robin wanted to turn around and look at her husband but she stopped herself. 

She was frightened and she was angry. She feared because she didn't know how he would treat her; even if he had been nothing but pleasant up to her that point. He was a very friendly man, always being nice towards her. But she was angry because she didn't want to be a southern queen who had to _share_ her husband with two other wives who despise her.

Warm fingers brushed over her, helping to loosen the strings of her gown so she could slip out of it.

Robin's breath caught and her hands dropped to her sides. She could feel the warmth radiating off of him, and his warm breath tickled the back of her neck. She felt goosebumps on her skin at every breath he took. She felt the need to recline into his touch, but she stopped herself; She would _not_ give him this satisfaction.

Robin had made sure up to that point to keep her distance from him and make sure to never be alone with him since the kiss in the hallway the day she had arrived. She had realized how foolishly stupid kissing him had been, and she had put herself in to put a position where he felt he could desire.

But now...he was her husband and he was her King. He could do whatever he wanted whenever he wanted to ...and there was nothing Robin could do to prevent it. And it was a scary feeling to have her life and well - being in the hands of a man she did even trusted, nether knew well. 

"You're trembling wife."- Aegon spoke softly, his breath now hitting her ear instead of her neck as he moved close

His bare chest was pressed firmly against her back, and his hands were wrapped around her elbows. She could feel his chest rising and falling with each breath he took and. 

"I am not ."- She mumbled stubbornly, refusing to pull away from him

He said nothing, but she could feel he had a smirk in his face, as his long fingers moved up her arms to her shoulders. He paused and placed a kiss to the top of her head before pushing the sleeves of her gown down her arms.

This, naturally, pushed the gown down past her breasts and eventually past her backside to pool at her feet.

She let out a shaky breath as Aegon's fingers brushed slowly up her outer thighs to grab at the hem of her shift. Then tracing her spine with his fingers, he reached the back of Robin's neck, and as soon as he ran his fingers over her, a shiver broke through her body.

So he darted to the end of Robin's hair and dismantled the small shell on which her hair was tied. Her black hair bounced over both her shoulders and back.

Her eyes snapped shut, there was no way to hide from his eyes now. She was too so she lifts her hands to try and cover herself somehow. The warmth of Aegon's body disappeared and she couldn't help but peek at him. 

He moved quieter than a man of his size should have been able to. Tall, broad shoulders, and fair skin that brought out the silver-gold coloring of his short cut hair. 

He sat his rings down on the nightstand next to the bed and sighed softly; the muscles of his back flexed so beautifully with every breath and movement he took. Robin caught herself looking at him, more than she should. 

"How old are you?"- She found herself asking, suddenly realizing that she didn't know

Aegon was older than her, that was certain, but he couldn't have been older than two or three, certainly not five and six!

She was looking down at where she had her arms crossed over her chest, she had just looked back up when his head lifted and his eyes met hers. Robin could feel herself trembling now, so she swallowed hard.

"I have recently celebrated my twenty-eighth name day."- His words were accompanied by the sound of the bed squeaking slightly

Robin watched him as Aegon settled himself against the headboard at the top of the bed. 

" How old are you are you ?" - He asked looking directly into her eyes 

She didn't know if he wanted her to feel, less uncomfortable, but not looking at her naked body, or he was purposely looking into her eyes so she would be even more nervous. 

" Isn't it rude to ask a lady how old she is when she's married? "- Robin asked diverting her view of Aegon 


	8. Hiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go there! She doesn't trust him at first but, comes to know that she was wrong about the king, the whole time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, comment, and review, please.

" Ohhh, forgive me I didn't mean to be rude ."- Aegon said with a smile on his face 

She watched him as Aegon settled himself against the headboard at the top of the bed. He sat there with his ankles crossed, not fazed at all by the fact he was naked. Of course, why would he? He had two wives and his figure was near perfect. There was nothing to be ashamed of.

He raised a brow and placed a hand to the covers next to him; it was his way of inviting her into bed.

She wanted to dress and run from the room, but something told her that she wouldn't get too far. And that it wouldn't please the Dragon King if she did so. Instead of running, she swallowed hard and moved toward the bed.

Sitting down next to him, she drew her knees to her chest and crossed her ankles. She felt nauseous, and she wanted to curse her father and Aegon for the situation she was currently in.

" Robin " - Aegon frowned placing a hand to her knee

That made her blush, she was already uncomfortable in that situation, and his touch wasn't going to help her, calm down. 

"We are not going to consummate our marriage if it is not what you want. I will not force myself onto you."- He told her 

"Truthfully? It is custom to share a bed on our wedding night." - She moved to sit on her knees, positioning herself just a little closer to him

She was surprised, she believed him so quickly, but then she felt terrible for even believing Aegon would force himself onto her. There were no rumors, no evidence that suggested he would ever do such a thing! She looked at his face and sighed softly :

"I am not afraid or disgusted by you... I might have been at one point...but now...now I am only angry. I am angry that I had no say in my husband, and that I am to be a _third_ wife to a dragon lord who killed so many people who were simply defending their homeland."- She murmured, forcing yourself to hold his gaze

Robin no longer cared that she was angry at the king and speaking out of turn to him. She glared at him and her teeth clenched together as she bit down on the rest of her anger on her lower lip.

Aegon had a strange look on his face for several moments and she prepared herself for the worse, but then Aegon's features soften and he whispered:

"I am sorry. I...I have had dreams of you since the first day I lay my eyes on you. You were happy. I...I do not know how to make you happy, yet, but Robin My Queen, please allow me to learn."- His large, warm, and calloused hands cupped her face 

She couldn't find the words to respond to him. Her chest ached and there were tears in her eyes. Bringing her hands up, she grabbed at his wrists and leaned forward with her other hand gripping his face. Her heart was pounding as she pressed her lips to his.

It was just as the one in the hall her first day at the Aegon Fort had been. Aegon was demanding, and she gave in, her desire was racing through her body.

Panting, she pulled away and looked in his eyes, they had some kind of glow in them, that drawn her close, so he moved her to lie down on her back, she was open to his gaze, her skin turned a soft pink color in both embarrassment and with pleasure.

"We must all do our duty, My King. My duty is to you and your House."- She murmured as he simply stared down at her

"Your only duty is, to be honest, and be yourself. You do not need to change because of me. I married a Northerner; that is who I want you to remain. And I already told you, in private you can ... and you must call me something different than just King. Out of here, I'm the king, but when we are alone, I'm all and only your ."- Aegon said looking deep into her eyes 

Aegon shook his head, smiling slightly. And he leaned down to place a kiss to her neck. She whimpered as she felt his hot breath on her neck, and moaned softly as his teeth drug across her skin. She bit down on her bottom lip to try and cover her sounds of pleasure.

"Don't do that. Let me hear from you ... don't hide it. Those sounds are nothing to be embarrassed of they are natural and they are beautiful ."- Aegon panted as he pulled away and moved to sit between her thighs

He smiled softly before he went to touch and kissing her breasts.

"My King ... Aegon "- She gasped, her eyes widening at how good what he was doing felt

One of her hands landed on his silver hair as she arched her hips up into the feeling of the heat rolling off of him. She could feel his hardened length against her inner thigh, it was leaking and coating her skin. The very thought had her cheeks heating up and your body shivered in delight.

Aegon watched her face, as he began to brush his hand down her stomach in a path to her most intimate body part. There was a dark glow in his eyes, which she assumed was lust when he finally reached her clit.

His thumb pressed over it lightly, and then he returned his mouth to her chest, his teeth tugging at her nipples, while his thumb rubbed circles into her very sensitive spot.

She felt the pressure of sorts building between her thighs. Her eyes widened, knowing what was happening, she hadn't known her body could react in such a way so quickly!

"Do you feel it? It feels nice doesn't it ."- Aegon panted

Moving his finger from her clit down to brush through her folds his teeth nipped at her neck as he shifted, pulling his hand away to grab his cock.

" Robin."- She heard his voice

Her gaze snapped up to meet his at the sounds of her name rolling from his lips. Those beautiful, slightly pouty lips of his.

"Try to relax. It will hurt some, but not too much if you relax."- Aegon waited for her to nod in understanding

Before placing one hand next to her head and using his other hand to guide his manhood into her sex. She did her best to do as he requested and remain relaxed, but she couldn't help but yelp and dig her nails into his shoulders as small doses of pain slipped through her body.

After a few moments, however, the pain had surpassed for the most part. She shifted her hips slightly, taking the feeling of him inside of her, before nodding to her new husband that she was ready for more.

Aegon leaned over and placed a deep kiss to her lips before slowly pushing as much of himself inside of her as he could possible. He thrust his hips gently, giving her time to become well acquainted with him, before he pushed her legs higher, wider so he could increase the pace.

A cry passed her lips as her hands grabbed at his sides. At that Aegon stopped sharply, then she heard Aegon's voice that had already grown more breathless:

" Are you alright ?"- Aegon

She was surprised, Robin didn't think he would be concerned bout her on that situation, but he was proving her so wrong.

" Yes ."- She answered breathlessly

" Good ."- Aegon said as he kissed her on her cheeks, and continued trusting

At each thrust, she was pushed closer and closer to an edge...to something she had never experienced before. Aegon grunted, probably feeling her body tighten around his shaft, and gave a rather rough thrust that happened to bump up against the most sensitive part of her body at the moment.

"Aegon !" - She wasn't even aware of calling out to him as her body shook violently and arched her back.

Wave after wave of pleasure slipped through her. She felt dizzy, breathless, and so very satisfied. Aegon fucked her through her first orgasm, his grunts becoming more frequent and there was a drop of swear on his head.

Aegon rolled onto his back leaving her on top, with a lazy smirk on his lips. She was amazed by the sight of it. Finally, then King smiled truly.

"Do you wish for me to do all the work now?"- She questioned cheekily as she placed her hands to his chest, her fingers scratching lightly at his fair skin

Aegon shivered slightly and placed his hands to her thighs, his thumbs began to rub soft circles into her skin just inches away from where her bodies were joined together.

"A marriage is a partnership."- He hummed, his purple eyes lighting up

She lifting herself nearly completely off his cock. Her eyes never left his as she pushed herself back down so to sheathe him inside of her once more. Aegon moaned and tossed his head back. His hips arched off the bed meeting her body as she continued to bounce, on his lap.

Robin had always believed what happened in a marriage bed to be nothing but dull, oh how she was very glad that she had been so wrong.

" Aegon."- She managed to gasp just before both of them screamed in pleasure as she found her release for a second time

Aegon yanked her toward him as he sat up, his hips snapping up. He kissed her demandingly, his tongue delving into her mouth just as she felt a small shudder go through him.

The dragon king wrapped his arms tightly around her waist as he began to thrust into her quickly and as deeply as possible.

He never stopped kissing her even as she gasped at the feeling of his cock twitching and his moan against her mouth and something warm filling her. Afterward, she cuddled into Aegon's side with a small yawn.

" Was it good for you ?"- Aegon as he looked in her eyes

" I think I don't need to answer that ."- She told

If she hadn't cuddled herself at his side and drifted off to sleep, she would have teased him. Instead, she placed a lazy kiss on his chest and let sleep take her.


	9. Wake up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after being married

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, leave a comment, and review.

The light was what woke Robin, the light hitting her eyes, she opens her eyes, but was soon surprised by the sight of two lilac eyes staring at her. She gave a small smile, as she heard his voice.

" Did I wake you up ?"- Aegon 

" Possibly, I'm a light sleeper ."- Robin said rubbing her eyes 

" I'm sorry for it ."- Aegon said 

Robin sat up and placed her hair in a bun, but as soon as she sat Aegon saw, something odd, she had a scar in the front part of her abdomen, a scar, not too big, which in the heat of the moment wasn't noticed by the Dragon king preceptive eyes, but now it seemed apparent because it wasn't small either.

" And what's these ."- Aegon said putting his index finger over it 

" Ah ."- Robin exclaimed as if it had hurt 

Immediately Aegon pulled his finger from the wound, looking straight into Robin's blue eyes, his purple eyes wondering if she was all right, and also asking for forgiveness if he had done her any harm by that. 

" Ohh, that's just a reflex of my not so serene childhood ."- Robin 

" Robin you don't need to lie to me ."- Aegon 

" What ?"- Robin 

" This wound is not new ... but it just has 2 or 3 years. "- Aegon 

" Maybe I had a late childhood ."- Robin 

" Well if you don't want to tell me it's your choice, I mean everyone has secrets ."- Aegon 

" Everyone? Even you ?"- Robin 

" A King has to have secrets, secrets he can't share with anyone. "- Aegon said as if he knew the burden that was, and ended he knew 

" Burdens only a king could bear ?"- Robin 

" Burdens for sure ."- Aegon 

" Am I a burden to you ?"- Robin 

" No, you'll never be a burden to me ."- Aegon said putting Robin's hand on top of his own 

It was a lazy morning Robin, came to know that Aegon was the sweetest of the siblings even if he couldn't show it, he was cordial and although not as a fan of sarcasm as Robin, he teased her back sometimes. 

" So how should I call you ?"- Aegon 

"As you wish to ."- Robin 

" My love ?"- Aegon asked 

Immediately he saw Robin's face get serious as if those words brought her pain and suffering so he asked :

" So can it be my love ?"- Aegon 

" No ."- Robin said 

" Why ?"- Aegon

" I think you know the answer to your question."- Robin 

The morning was lazy but also feisty what made a second-round a much enjoyable affair until a knock on the door came, Aegon's features were of disgust and rage, he wanted the moment to last longer. Aegon rolled his eyes at disgust but still responded to the beat.

" Yes. "- Aegon's voice sounded cold 

Robin was impressed of how Aegon could sound sweet and caring in one moment and in the next to be cold as a distant King, she stayed quiet, just hearing what was being said. 

" Your Grace, the council will meet in an hour ."- They heard the voice of Orys 

" I'll be joining them, thank you Orys ."- Aegon said 

Aegon cupped Robin's face in his hands and gave her a long kiss. She felt he didn't want to go away, she didn't want him to go away. But as he pulled away they stared into each others eyes. Aegon got out of the trance from Robin's eyes, took his clothes and then left the room. 

As soon as the door closed, Robin lay on the bed with a sigh, she stared at the ceiling of her room. She was thinking about her situation, and how tonight had been something out of the ordinary curve.


	10. Empty Throne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First court appearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, leave a review, please.

Robin went to the throne room as she knew the king would be attending to the people at his throne, she went there but stayed a little away from the platform where the throne was, she was wearing a light blue dress. 

" Go ."- She heard from behind 

When she turned he saw Orys talking to her, she turned but didn't understand what was going on. Then Orys gave a whistle that caught Aegon's attention signaling that Robin was there.

As soon as Aegon laid his eyes on Robin, he stretched his mother to her, without leaving his throne, she didn't know what to do, but soon Robin heard Orys's voice telling her to go to him, so she went to Aegon she saw Visenya on her throne and Rhaenys's throne was unoccupied.

Robin stood next to Aegon, she knew she didn't have a throne, so she stood on Aegon's side or side, but everyone was silent, she glanced sideways, and then realizing the silence, Robin looked at Aegon, who pointed with his head to the throne of Rhaenys. 

So Robin sat at Rhaenys' throne, and the requests were once again made by the people. Looking sideways, Robin looked sideways and it was as if all eyes were bored into her, which made the situation very uncomfortable. 

Soon the pleas ended, Orys and the rest of the court got out of the room leaving Visenya, Aegon and Robin to the throne room. Visenya got up and her brother followed. She turned to him and he did the same. 

" Iksan jāre naejot ȳdragon naejot se constructors naejot rudhy nyke lēda se kȳvana syt se sombāzmion kesīr . " ( I'm going to talk to the constructors to present me with the plans for the castle here. ) - Viseny told Aegon 

" Sȳrje, urnēptre nyke se project skori ao jiōragon aōha ondos va ziry ." ( Very well, show me the project when you get your hands on it . ) - Aegon told her back 

"Kessa , ñuha dārys ."( Yes , my king .)- Viseny said 

" Se se Dornish, gōntan pōnta tepagon īlva mirre udligon ?" ( And the Dornish, did they give us any answer ? ) - Aegon asked 

" Daor, skoros gaomagon jaelā naejot gaomagon sir? "( No, what do you want to do now ? ) - Viseny asked back 

" Gaoman daor gīmigon yn sir iksan jāre naejot pendagon."( I do not know but now I am going to think. )-Aegon 

" Aōha dārōñe ."( Your grace .) - Viseny said then got away 

So Aegon was alone with Robin. He turned to her, and then put a smile on his face, not the warmest smile of all, but he wanted to signal that everything was fine.

" How are you ?"- Aegon asked 

" I'm fine, but ... what were you and Visenya talking about ."- Robin

" Nothing that you should concern yourself about ."- Aegon said cupping his hands on her neck 

" I heard something about the Dornish ."- Robin 

" You are very smart for your good ."- Aegon 

" What are we doing now ?"- Robin 

" Well I'll be in a meeting with the chief guard of the fort, I'll see you later ."- Aegon said giving a kiss to Robin's lips and leaving the throne room 

Robin left the throne room shortly thereafter but kept thinking about Aegon, and how he was hiding things from her, so she saw Lord Orys in one of the hallways and went to him.

" Lord Orys ."- Robin called 

" Queen Robin, to which you honor me of your presence ?"- Orys asking bowing slightly to her 

" No need for formalities. "- Robin said 

" As you wish ."- Orys said 

" Orys, I need to ask you do you know how to talk in Valyrian ?"- Robin asked

" Well yes, Aegon and his sisters taught me when I fairly young. What about it ?"- Orys 

" I want to learn to, so I'll ask you in secrecy to teach me ."- Robin 

" Haha, Robin I'm not a teacher, but I think I can find you one ."- Orys 

" Thank you Orys ."- Robin said 

" But why the secret ?"- Orys 

" I want it to be a surprise for my husband ."- Robin


	11. Peculiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin meets her new teacher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, please leave a comment and review.

It didn't take long for Orys to find one of his contacts, so he informed Robin, he had hired a teacher for her, one of his Essos contacts. And she was to encounter her teacher in the garden of the fort. 

The fort was a bit empty in those days, as Aegon had traveled to the Riverlands, Visenya was in Veil and her sister Rhaenys was in Dragonstone, where Robin would soon also go, as the building of King's Landing Castle would begin.

Then on the day of his arrival, Robin went to meet him with Orys as an intermediary, while fleeing in the garden of the fort she knew that he wasn't usually a language teacher. The man had olive skin, his skin was tanned but not as tanned as a Dornishman's, so he wasn't from a desert. 

He had brown caramel eyes, that had a serious countenance, and something about him made Robin feel cold in her stomach, as only his stoic presence made her uncomfortable, his eyes told a story of someone who had suffered seriously when young. 

" Robin ... this will be your teacher, a long time friend of mine ... Hades Salazar ."- Orys said 

" My lady ."- Hades 

She looked on his caramel eyes and saw he had pain in his eyes, it was as if the pain he was hiding was still bothering him. But he was strong with his serene features. 

" Sir. Salazar, I may ask you, when can we start our lessons ?"- Robin asked 

" When you wish to ."- Hades said 

" So, as you two know are acquainted witch each other, I'll return to my duties ."- Orys said 

Robin sat in the grass with the man dressed in black, he had a trouser jacket and black robes, Robin soon saw that he had a small knife attached to his ankle.

" So how did you meet Orys ?"- Robin asked as they sat in the grass 

" I thought we were talking about how to conjugate verbs in Valyrian ."- He said 

" Well I'm a fast learner, so if we stop for two seconds ..."- Robin 

" As you wish my lady ."- Hades said 

"So where did you meet Orys ?"- Robin 

" I met him at a brothel in the Summer islands ."- Hades 

" And what would a language teacher be doing in a brothel in the Summer islands ?"- Robin asked 

" Miss Robin I think, you know that most of my employers, don't want me to be a language teacher ."- Hades 

" So what do you usually teach ?"- Robin 

" I don't usually teach, I just do some assignments ."- Hades 

" What type of assignments ?"- Robin 

" My lady don't you think you ask too many questions ?"- Hades

" I just want to know you better ."- Robin 

" Why would you want to know me better ?"- Hades 

" Cause in this place, I don't know anyone, and it can get lonely ."- Robin 

Salazar gave her a look, and soon she understood how he had interpreted her request, and soon she tried to recant. 

" Not on that way ...I just ask you to train me. "- Robin she said standing up 

" Train you ?"- He said getting up 

" I'll pay you three times your price. Train me with the weapon of your choice. "- Robin 

" Did someone ever told you, you're a very peculiar girl. "- Hades 

" Yes, my brother Lucius used to tell me that ."- Robin 


	12. Three heads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams are something that haunts anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, please leave a comment and review.

Robin found herself in the garden of the fort, she was looking out over the sea, and the wind was blowing her hair so that they were flying forward, she didn't know what day it was, she didn't know how she got there, she just knew it was. 

Then she heard a voice behind her, a familiar voice, that voice that was rude to others but with her seemed to be sweeter, she remembered that voice well, she soon turned and saw, her brother Lucius.

She ran and threw herself into his arms as if she were a child, tears fell from her eyes as she hugged her brother, she felt his hand caress her hair, her calm, steady voice quieting her.

" I missed you so much, Lucius ."- She said 

" I missed you too, my love. "- Lucius said cupping her face in his hands 

" I have missed those hands ."- Robin said 

" I have missed your face sister ."- Lucius said 

Lucius's arms were the safest place in the world, and of that Robin was sure, as much as Lucius wasn't beloved by his other sibling, for his origin, Lucius was a bastard. A Snow. But she didn't care. 

But they were always close, Lucius was 5 years older than Robin, and was her guardian, attacking people who could harm her like a wolf something inherited from his Stark blood. Robin never knew much about his mother, he seemed to make a mystery about everything before Winterfell.

" I have so much to tell you about, father and about ..."- Robin 

" Your husband. I know ."- Lucius interrupted with a saddened grin

" Lucius, we both knew I would have to marry ..."- Robin 

" I know. And I still remember the promise I made you ."- Lucius said 

" If my husband was ever ungallant with me you'd carve his heart out with a kitchen knife, I know. "- Robin said 

" Your beautiful sister, even more, beautiful than when I last saw you ."- Lucius 

" I miss you ."- Robin said 

" I would like to be with you forever, but you have a life to live. I'm here just to give you a warning ."- Lucius 

" What, Lucius. Is something going on ?"- Robin 

" Be careful with the Dragon, you may have he hear, but you're not at your house, they are not your pack, be careful cause the dragon has three heads after all ."- Lucius said 

Robin wanted to ask her brother more but as soon as she opened her mouth he faded away, so she woke up from her dream, she couldn't believe it was a dream, it was so real, even her brother's scent was the same. As she remembered when she smelled his black hair as they hugged.

She looked out of the window of her room, and saw the moon in the sky, the night hadn't gone away, but she knew it would be, one of the nights she could hardly sleep. She remembered him, his calming voice uses to be her north sometimes. When she was afraid. He was her hero. But know he was gone, only to be remembered in ordinary and fast dreames, that happened once in a blue moon.


	13. Not today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training day, and talk about a secret city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, please review and comment.

The days went by and Robin was increasingly honing her fighting style, Water Dance was a fast, and agile style, perfect for little people who didn't have great body strength, so Robin adapted to it very well.

And the Valyran lessons were getting easier and easier to the point that Robin wanted to start learning other languages like Dothraki and Ghiscari, which she didn't need to learn, but since Hades had a great deal of knowledge about them, Robin decided to learn them, which she did quickly since she was a fast learner. 

Sword training was progressing, she trained every day with Hades, on the beach near the fort, it was a relatively secluded spot, and no fisherman showed up for miles.

" This is the Braavos' Dance, the Water Dance. It is swift ... and sudden! "- Hades said 

" This city Braavos, where is it ?"- Robin 

" That's a secret ."- Hades

" And where does that secret reside? "- Robin 

" I already told you it's a secret, and you should focus more ."- Hades said 

" Why ?"- Robin 

Just like that Hades, threw her on the beach ground, they had been training sword and wrestling for some time now, so Robin learned that wearing a dress for these occasions was mostly impractical, so she wore a pair of pants, a shirt and a black overcoat, which she had stolen from Aegon's room.

" That was hitting below the belt, it wasn't fair ."- Robin said getting up 

" In a battle for your life, the rules are nonexistent, as the saying goes, in war and love there are no rules. You expect a battle to be fair, a battle never is fair. "- Hades

" So I'm supposed to do whatever it takes to win ?"- Robin 

" If you want to survive, yes ."- Hades 

" But ..."- Robin 

" Do you want to encounter the god of death that soon ?"- Hades asked 

" No, but ..."- Robin 

" So, what do we say to the god of death? "- Hades asked lifting Robin's chin with his finger

" Not today ."- Robin 

" Good, for today the training is over, tomorrow we will train your posture and your balance more ."- Hades said turning his back to Robin

" So you're not going to tell me about this secret city of yours ?"- Robin 

" Talking about secrets, why were you screaming yesterday at night? "- Hades asked 

" I ... had a bad dream ."- Robin said trying to make Hades forget about it 

" What was it about ?"- Hades he asked persisting on the matter 

" You don't want to know ."- Robin 

" My lady ... Robin, you said this place was a lonely fortress that you needed a friend, and friends tell each other there secrets. "- Hades 

" I knew I was going to regret that ."- Robin 

" Want it or not I'm here and ..."- Hades 

" It was about my brother ."- Robin cut him off 

" Lord Alaric ?"- Hades 

" No ."- Robin 

" I heard you had only one brother ..."- Hades

" He was a Snow, he's name was Lucius Snow ."- Robin 

" That's not a very Stark-ish name is it ?"- Hades 

" His mother gave him the name but ... he never told me where she was from ."- Robin 

" It's a name from the Summer Islands, maybe Lys ."- Hades

" Lys, is it a good place ?"- Robin 

" It's packed on brothels ."- Hades

" Ohhh ."- Robin 

" But what was the dream about ?"- Hades asking sitting rock in the sand 

" He talked to me about, my life, and told me to be careful ."- Robin 

" Interesting ."- Hades he said as Robin sat next to him 

" What's interesting? "- Robin 

" Your mind is using your brother, someone, you used to trust I imagen to warn you about your insecurities ."- Hades

" Do you think so ?"- Robin 

" Maybe ."- Hades

" I don't think so ."- Robin 

" Tell me about your brother. How is he ?"- Hades

" Was ... he's dead ."- Robin 

" I'm sorry ."- Hades

" Me too. "- Robin 


	14. Sad Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin tells Hades, about Lucius her brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, please review, and comment. Have a lovely day.

Hades turned his gaze to Robin, she was an often serious or sarcastic as a person, but in the few days he had met her, Robin had never shown the sign of melancholy as if nothing made her feel this feeling inside her. 

" Why do I feel that there is something unresolved, in his death ?"- Hades 

" You have a good intuition, I think ."- Robin 

" So what happened ?"- Hades

" Don't you think you know too much by now ?"- Robin 

" I mean, it was your dream, and I need context ."- Hades

" Three years ago, I was hunting with him in the Wolfswood, when an arrow hit him, I tried to save him but, the arrow had pierced very deep he died two days after the wound had an infection. I stayed with him all the time, he was a brave man, but I didn't want to let him die alone. And when the light was gone from his green eyes, I could have sworn a piece of me had died with him."- Robin said wistfully

"I'm sorry Robin, that's awful. But I don't see what would torment you so deeply about his demise. " - Hades 

" The thing is the people blamed the Free Folks for the attack, but they don't have black arrows like the one that pierces my brother's body ."- Robin 

" So you think that someone wanted to seem like it was the Free Folks ?"- Hades 

" I know that ... My brother was a big advocate for there cause, trying to maintain peace with them ."- Robin 

" So who did it ?"- Hades 

" The crows ."- Robin 

" The Night's watch ."- Hades 

" Yeah ."-Robin

" That's one hell of a story ."- Hades 

" I mean, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. "- Robin 

" I have a question, what were you doing, hunting in the Wolfswood ."- Hades 

" I'm a good archer, my brother Lucius taught me, I had a beautiful longbow, that was made of Weirwood wood, it was my most valuable treasure ."- Robin 

" What happened to it ?"- Hades 

" My mother happened. She didn't like when I went hunting, rode horses, or carried a bow and arrow, but she didn't dare fight with Lucius, he encouraged me to do all these things, and she knew my father favored him over Alaric, so she kept to herself."- Robin 

" Until he died ."- Hades 

" When he died, she didn't even wait until his funeral to burn my bow in from of my eyes. "- Robin 

" Why are people so cruel ?"- Hades 

" I don't know. "- Robin said 

They were watching the sunset over the horizon, its light not completely was gone, but only a few rays of sunlight illuminated King's Landing.

" So what's your sad story ?"- Robin 

" I don't think it's a good time for you to hear it ."- Hades 

" I told you about my sad story. "- Robin 

" It's not time for this, eat, sleeps, and at dawn, we'll start to train again ."- Hades

" See you tomorrow ."- Robin said going to the fort 


	15. A Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A memory of Lucius comes to Robin's mind, she remembers him from her young years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, please leave a review on the comments, a lovely day for you all.

The dawn came fast, Robin had the same dream but this time she woke up before it could be finished, she woke up, but soon lay back staring at the ceiling.

She was alone in that fortress, Orys might've been there, but he didn't talk to her much, it had been almost 3 weeks since Aegon had gone to Riverrun to visit the Tullys. So the only way to find warmth was with herself.

But peace was something she ofter found in her self, she remembered Lucius' words for her :

" There are some who still keep to the Old Way, worshipping the faceless gods of the Children of the Forest and the First Men. But we are not like that ..."- Lucius said 

She remembered him as she closed her eyes, she remembered everything, how they used to sit next to the Weirwood and talk about the future when she was only 13 and he was 18, he was already of age but father didn't want him to go away, so he took care of Robin, and that was how they became friends ... a family ...a pack. 

Robin remembered one time when she went to her brother, he was in his room at night, as she opened the door she saw him kneeling in front of some kind of altar with lighted candles, as he saw her he asked her to enter and close the door.

She did so and kneeling next to him, she saw in the altar a coin, a metal coin with a hooded man in the side that faced upwards. 

" What is this brother ?"- She asked him 

" It is a coin, my love ."- He answered

Robin knew that her appreciation for sarcasm had come from her brother, for he always had an answer ready for anyone, and he loved to tease his sister with those comments because she sometimes didn't understand them. 

" It is a symbol ."- Lucius said 

" A symbol of what ?"- Robin asked

" Of a god ."- Lucius 

" I don't remember the master teaching me about any god like that. None of the faith of the seven nor the Old Gods of the Forest ."- Robin 

" This is the god of my mother ."- Lucius

" What god ?"- Robin 

" The only god who doesn't discriminate, he comes to every single one of us ."- Lucius 

" I don't know that god ."- Robin said innocently

" I know my love, you don't know Many-Faced God ."- Lucius 

" Can you get me acquaintance with him ."- Robin 

" He's not him, nether her ... and I think your mother wouldn't approve of you to learn my way, my love. " Lucius said 

" That's not fair, you would teach me if you loved me ."- Robin 

" You gave me a reason to breathe, and to move forward, and for that, I love you more than anything. Even myself, my love. "- Lucius 

" Than teach me ."- Robin 

" You promise not to tell ?"- Lucius 

" Yes, brother ."- Robin 

" Then we shall start with the ... word of greeting ."- Lucius 

" Yes ."- Robin 

" Repeat after me, Valar morghulis ."- Lucius

" Valar modules ."- Robin said it wrong

" No, my love Valar morghulis ."- Lucius repeated always patient with his sister 

"Valar morghulis."- Robin said 

" Yes very good, now we have to say the response to that ."- Lucius

" Why do I have to learn that ?"- Robin said 

" Cause you're not going to be the one greeting always ."- Lucius said 

" Ohh, that makes sense ."- Robin acknowledges it 

" Now, repeat with me Valar Dohaeris ."- Lucius 

" Valar Dohaeris ."- Robin 

" Good, you're a fast learned my love ."- Lucius 

" Lucius, can I ask you something ?"- Robin 

" Anything, my love ."- Lucius

" Would you marry me ?"- Robin 

" Haha, I'm afraid I can't ."- Lucius said stroking her sister's dark hair 

" Than we'll run away ."- Robin said jumping 

" I'd love to do that my love. "- Lucius 

" And were will we go ?"- Robin 

" I don't know. Maybe a fishing village in the Stormlands, where nobody will know who we once were. "- Lucius 

" That's perfect ."- Robin 

" My love, it's too late for those dreams, go sleep and tomorrow we'll talk more about them ."- Lucius 

" But I want a good night kiss ."-Robin 

" Come I'll put you in bed ."- Lucius 

Lucius always read so she would sleep, he kissed her good night and always entered the room a little later, to see her in the window looking at the sky. Her father had put him in charge of being her company, and he truly did an amazing job, even though her mother disagreed. 

With that memory in place Robin fell to a night of deep sleep, in her new house in King's Landing, she would remember her brother dearly, as once she told him she wouldn't love any man as she loved him. 


	16. Arrows ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin defend herself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, review, and comment

The next morning, at the sun rising, Robin was already in her training clothes, she was walking down the corridors, silently to a passage on the fort that led, to the small secluded beach where she trained, when she bumped into Baratheon.

" Lord Baratheon, I haven't seen you in a while ."- Robin said 

" Ohh, what are those ?"- Orys asked pointing to her clothes 

" These, they are my training robes ." - Robin 

" Aren't those, Aegon's ?"- Orys 

" Well, you have a perceptive eye ."- Robin 

" I wanted to tell you, Aegon is coming back from Riverrun, he is going to be here at night ."- Orys 

" This is very good, Orys ."- Robin said a little too happy 

" I'll be encountering him, out of the city. Do you think you can be alone, for today ?"- Orys 

" It is totally fine ."- Robin 

" And have something for you ... I've heard you liked it, and I got one for you ."- Orys said 

He gave her a longbow, it was black and had a carved dragon in the upper and lower vane of the bow, that was very beautiful. In his other hand, Orys held a quiver of at least fifty arrows. With red feathers on its ends. 

" Lord Baratheon, this is beautiful, thank you so much ."- Robin said getting the bow and quire 

" Now go train, let's not keep Hades, waiting ."- Orys said 

She ran to the beach, and found Hades sitting in rock, he had black clothes as usual, and his hair was tied in a bun, which was an unusual bit. She ran to him with a smile on her face. 

" I can not believe you did it ."- Robin 

" I did what ?"- Hades asked as he looked at her

" Here, Lord Baratheon gave me this, you told him about my bow ."- Robin stated 

" I didn't say anything, my lady. My mouth is a tomb ."- Hades 

" Ohhh, so how did he know about this ."- Robin said looking at her new bow 

" As the king's hand, may have good sources of information ."- Hades 

" Well, I can not doubt ."- Robin 

" So show me your skills with a bow and arrow, and then we'll start training ."- Hades said 

Hades and Robin took three pots and placed them in different train positions, so Robin shot her arrows, she hit the first pot right in the middle, breaking it, and did the same with the other two pots. 

" Wow, you're a very, very good archer. "- Hades clapped his hands 

" My brother used to say he, had seen me slip an arrow through a rabbit's eye at 200 yards."- Robin said 

" Well, you can be the best archer of all, but I have to make you one of the best swordsmen. Let's stop the talking and start training. "- Hades 

They trained all day with training swords in that secluded place, so when the sun started to fall they headed for the fortress, they went through the passage where they could pass to reach the fortress, but then Hades pulled Robin inside a bush.

" What are you doing ?"- Robin asked 

" There is something wrong ."- Hades said 

" What ?"- Robin 

" There should be two guards on that door, all the time, but there is no one ."- Hades pointed to the door that leads into the fort

" How did you know that ?"- Robin 

" Lord Baratheon, gave me the security schemes so I could study it ."- Hades 

" So what should we do? "- Robin 

" Get your arrows ready ." - Hades 


	17. One by one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin defends her castle from invaders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, leave a comment, and review

Hades and Robin sneaked around the outside of the fort, so they looked around where the kitchen was, looking inside Hades and Robin could see men in armor, they seemed to be knights or at least important people for their clothes, but there features said different things.

"Meereen's mercenary. The Second Sounds." - Hades whispered to Robin that was down behind him 

" What are they doing here ?"- Robin whispered back 

" Probably here to capture someone, if it was an assassination mission, they would be more careful."- Hades whispered

" How do you know that ?"- Robin whispered

" Let's say I've seen there work up close, while I was in an affair in Meereen ."- Hades whispered

" But who are they here for ?"- Robin whispered

" Maybe, Lord Baratheon, he knows a lot of thinks about the King and ..."- Hades whispered

" No, Lord Baratheon is out of town, he went to meet Aegon out of the city. "- Robin whispered

" That narrows the people of interest down ."- Hades whispered

" What do you mean ?"- Robin whispered

" They're here for you. What would be worst to a King than to lose a newlywed Queen ?"- Hades whispered

" What are you going to do ?"- Robin whispered

" I'm going to get you out of here ."- Hades whispered

" I don't want to go, I want to fight ."- Robin said 

" Shhhh, if they hear us, we are getting out ."- Hades whispered

" So let's hide and get one by one until we can take the fort back ." - Robin whispered

" My lady you're truly out of your mind ."- Hades whispered

" I don't care, I'm not about to risk innocent lives ."- Robins whispered back 

" When Orys said, you had wolf blood in your veins I found difficult to put it together but now ."- Hades 

" Let's go ."- Robin whispered 

They moved into the kitchen, they sneaked behind some food racks and realized there were no mercenaries there only some servants, so when one of them approached them, Robin pulled her close.

" Milady, what are you doing here ?"- The servant girl asked 

" I'm asking her that same question to myself ."- Hades said 

" I'm here to save you all, I'll need you to do something for me, you'll have led this people out of the fort, so we can get rid of those man ."- Robin 

" Yes, milady ."- The servant girl said 

" That door leads out of the fort, get the rest of the servants out, and don't come back ."- Robin said 

All the servants in the kitchen left the fort and headed toward the city, so Robin and Hades headed for the servant's wing, where most of them were being held, hostage.

The two killed some mercenaries and hid their bodies, and squirmed the rest of the servants out of Aegon Fort, when the two were hiding in the employers' wing, one of the bodies was found which alarmed the mercenaries.

" This isn't good ."- They heard a manly voice say 

" We are running out of time, the Stark bitch is no were to be found, and now there is a rise of the employees against us ."- They heard a huskier voice saying 

" Let's find this fucker now ."

As Hades and Robin heard the sound of men's footsteps drifting apart, Hades asked:

"Shouldn't the King have arrived ?" - Hades

"I think we'll have to deal with them on our own ." - Robin

"And how do you recommend we do that?" - Hades

"Taking one by one." - Robin

" Great choice my lady ."- Hades 


	18. Winter came for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aegon comes back!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, leave a comment and review.

The view from King's Landing was amazing, not because it was a beautiful city, but because someone was waiting for him when he got there. Orys and some of his men had come to meet him on the way and King's Landing.

But when they arrived at the city gate they realized something, the guards in the wall towers were not in their positions which were very wrong since there was only one sovereign in the city the guard would be redoubled.

"Orys what is going on?" - Aegon asked without letting go of his horse

"I don't know, your grace." - Orys said

" There is only one thing this could mean ."- Aegon heard his sister Visenya, who had just got back from her trip 

" Someone invaded the city ."- Aegon

The armies were mobilized, and a plan to infiltrate the city was formed, Visenya would come through the marina with Vhagar and Aegon along with Orys would come with the rest of the cavalry and the massive army through the gate.

Soon they tore down the gates of the city, but as all the rafters entered and the king realized that the city was empty or more seemed to be, but upon reaching the front of the castle they had another vision.

A man in armor, clearly not from Westeros, and in the night light they saw him holding a girl, that had white skin, he had a knife around her neck.

" If you kill me I'll kill her ... Are you ready to lose a wife ?"- The man said 

It might have been a little night, but there were lights on the street, Aegon could see that this wasn't Robin but some girl whom the men who had invaded the city were used to deceive him, both he and Orys soon realized that. 

Aegon got off of his horse trying to maintain the situation as controlled as possible, so as he got close to the man reaching out his hand so that he didn't think he was armed, an arrow went out and through the man's head. 

The girl soon ran away from the man, and one of the knights came to her to help the girl who was already in tears, so from the alley beside the castle, different but known figures came out. It was Robin, she had a black bow, a quiver with some red arrows, dressed in a black overcoat and a black dress. 

" Winter came for you. "- Robin said 

She turned to if the whole army stared at her as if she were some kind of goddess or entity, but she stared into Aegon's eyes. 

A scream broke into the ears of everyone outside the fort, Robin turned and ran for the throne room, she was followed by Aegon and Orys who came to the throne room where Hades was fighting with the other five opponents.

Robin shot two of them with her arrows, and Hades took care of eliminating the last three, in six hours they both killed most of the mercenaries who were there, and the rest had been caught by some of the guard members who had been arrested and Robin had helped Hades to release them. 

She ran to him, they were both panting after the fight, but it had all been worth it, they had managed to repel the invaders, she went to him and gave him a slightly breathless smile.

Then the sound of footsteps came from the corridor, and Aegon arrived, he entered the room and upon noticing the presence of an unknown man he approached, frown upon his face. With Orys coming right behind him.

" And who is this ?"- Aegon asked looking at Hades

" This is Hades, my ... teacher ."- Robin said 

" Teacher ?"- Aegon asked with a frown

" Yeah, Lord Baratheon hired him ."- Robin pointing to Orys 

" He hired him ?"- Aegon turned to see Orys 

" Yes, I hired him to be your language teacher, but I see you've been learning other things ."- Orys said as if he didn't know about the bow and arrow he gave her 

" Ohh, no this I already knew, he's my fencing teacher, and language teacher ."- Robin said 

" Fencing ?"- Aegon asked turning to Robin 

" Yes ."- Robin 

" And what language has he been teaching you ?"- Aegon 

" Valyrīha, Dōthrāki se Ghiscari ."- Robin said in Valyrian 

Aegon's surprised expression was unexpected, but as soon as the guards and men of his army entered the room he tried to compose himself, he would want to know more about this fencing teacher but seemed to react to it better than Robin imagined.

Shortly after Aegon arrived at King's Landing he told Robin that they would go to Dragon Stone so the castle that was going to be built on the hill would start being constructed there.


	19. Wolf among Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visenya and Robin exchange some words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, leave a comment a review.

Dragonstone was a little farther north than King's Landing, the temperature was cooler, but it still didn't bring a cold or harsh wind as it did in the North, but it still brought a breeze that resembled home for Robin.

There was a courtyard where Hades and Robin started training, a courtyard that had a beautiful view of the sea, but from the there, only those in the meeting room could have a privileged view, where Aegon spent most of his days listening to King's Lading errands but watching over his little wolf as he started calling Robin.

" You called for me, your grace ?"- Orys asked as he entered the room 

" Yes, my friend ."- Aegon said as he watched Robin fencing with Hades 

" What do you need to form me, my King ?"- Orys asked 

" Orys ... I want to know where did you came to know, Sir. Salazar ."- Aegon asked turning to his old friend 

" Well, he is a man from Essos ."- Orys said 

" Just that ?"- Aegon asked calmly but anxiously

" Well, I met him at a brothel, your grace. He was there working and I was there ... well, I was there ."- Orys 

" So he's a whore ?"- Aegon asked 

" No, my King, he's a warrior ... he was there to kill a man . "- Orys 

" Do you know anything about him, where he's from, who's his family ?"- Aegon asked curiously 

" I know a little about him. He was from Volantis, but nothing more, my King ."- Orys 

" I see ."- Aegon 

" What do you have in mind, my King ?"- Orys asked 

" Do you remember those stories we used to read when children, about men without names, nor faces ?"- Aegon 

" Yes, your grace but ... do you think he's ..."- Orys talked nervously 

" I don't know, but only time can tell ."- Aegon 

" If you want I can send him away ."- Orys told him 

" No, no my little wolf seems to like him, and she would be lonely without him, and this is the last thing I want for her."- Aegon 

" Aegon ... have you spoken with your sisters lately ?"- Orys asked 

Aegon didn't answer he turned to keep looking at Robin, who was, sword training with her master, it was true that he was more than absent with his other wives, but after the incident at King's Landing something in his head made him afraid of not being there, next to Robin in a time of need. 

Not that she didn't know how to watch her back, but something made him scared to even sleep, afraid of leaving her unprotected, of leaving her vulnerable to those who might hurt her badly, and that made him afraid of what he would do if he lost her.

At the yard the training went on, as usual, Robin was excited, for Hades had said they would start knife and dagger training next week, so she was being as fast as possible in combat, which made the fight more fluid.

But the unusual sound of footsteps came to Robin's ear that just as Hades turned to see Queen Visenya, she looked serious as ever, with a cold expression.

" Your Grace ."- Hades said bowing 

" Queen Visenya ."- Robin said 

" You don't need to call me Queen you know ."- Viseny said coming closer to Robin

" I'm sorry ."- Robin 

" Don't be. Well, I've heard that you became quite good with a sword yourself, and I wanted to see what you were capable of. If I'm not disturbing of course ."- Visenya said 

" You'd never ."- Robin said 

Hades held out his hand with his training sword and Visenya soon caught the sword giving Hades a small but unusual smile, so both she and Robin went into battle position.

The fight started Visenya dominated the attack while Robin remained in defense, it was something that wasn[ t much wolf-like, Robin wouldn't do it in a normal situation, but she was facing a dragon, she had to wait for the right moment to attack, Visenya realized this and slapped Robin causing her to land on her back on the floor.

But before Visenya could make any move, Robin gave her a shudder, mounted on to her, and placed a knife against her neck. Visenya put her hands next to her head in sign of surrender, so Robin got up and offered a hand to the other Queen, who accepted it. 

" The she-wolf has her claws. "- Hades said 

" She was well taught ."- Visenya told Hades

"I am a mere servant of fate, your Grace ."- Hades said bowing 

" My brother will be happy to know that you can hold your own in a fight ."- Visenya said 

" You flatter me, your Grace ."- Robin responded 

" Call me Visenya, and I never flatter anyone, I only speak the truth ."- Visenya 

" Thank you ."- Robin 

" Go back to your training. I have no intention to disturb you two. "- Visenya said 


	20. Fit in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragonstone's beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, leave a comment and review!

Dragonstone's Beach was one of the perfect places to see the dragons flying alongside the island, so Robin and Hades stood there looking at those majestic creatures flying. Robin was staring at them so intently that she barely noticed the sound of footsteps on the beach, only noticing someone else's presence:

"They're majestic, aren't they?" - She heard a high voice beside her.

Turning around she saw Queen Rhaenys, they hadn't met often, as she had gone to Dragon Stone shortly after she started living in King's Landing.

" Yes, they are ."- Robin answered her without looking at her 

" I came to know about your incident in King's Landing. "- Rhaenys said 

" Now everything is all right ."- Robin 

" Is it ?"- Rhaenys asked 

Robin glanced sideways and saw that Hades was no longer beside her, so she turned her gaze to Rhaenys who seemed to be insinuating something.

" What do you mean ?"- Robin 

" You married my brother less than two weeks ago, and things are already this way ."-Rhaenys said 

" My lady I don't know if I got your point ."- Robin 

" You are not one of us, I promise you, child, if my brother suffers even a small scratch because of you, no one will even find your bones."- Rhaenys said aggressively 

" And you think this is my fault ?"- Robin asked

" You tell me ."- Rhaenys 

" I'm sorry Rhaenys, but before I was married off to your brother, no one tried to kill me, and if you think this is my fault tell our husband, not me ."- Robin said getting off the rock she was sitting on 

She returned to the castle, she was beside herself, how dared she to accuse her of something so horrible, she was walking down the halls, quickly looking for Hades.

Robin started to run, but as she ran she bumped into someone, she ended up falling to the ground without quite seeing who the person was, but she did care much, she just wanted to find Hades and tell him about was Rhaenys had said, so she started running again. 

She ran to the north wing and found Hades, coming back from his quarters, he looked neutral but was amazed to see Robin almost breathless.

"Robin, what happened?" - Hades asked

"You won't believe it."- Robin said breathlessly

"What happened?" - Hades

"So I was at the beach looking at the dragons, and Rhaenys showed up. I thought she was going to watch them with me, but she came up with a talk, that I didn't fit in here, and that the King's Landing attack was my fault and ... "- Robin

"Why would she say that?" - Hades

"I don't know ..." - Robin

" Robin ."-She heard a masculine voice behind her 

" Aegon ."- She said as she turned to see him 

" Are you all right, you just bumped me in the corridor ."- Aegon asked as he got close to her 

" Yes, I'm alright, I was looking for Hades ..."- Robin 

" I found some caves on the shore we were going there. "- Hades 

" Yes, we were going there ."- Robin repeated, her shoulders were tense, she knew that Aegon was a kinder person but she didn't know if he thought as his sister

" Good, just be careful, and come back before supper ."- Aegon told Hades 

Hades continued on his way but Aegon grabbed Robin's arm, causing her to stay, she stood in front of her, while Aegon cupped her face with her white hands.

"Is everything alright ?" - Aegon asked with his deep voice 

"Why wouldn't you be?" -Robin asked back

"You look distant since we arrived at Dragonstone." - Aegon

"It's nothing, I'm just a little tired of the trip." - Robin

" Robin, can I pass the night with you ?"- Aegon 

" I mean you don't have to ask, you're my husband after all ."- Robin said 

" No not like that, I want to show you something ."- Aegon 

" What would that be ?"- Robin 

" It's a surprise. Now go Hades will be waiting for you. "- Aegon 

Before Robin could say anything Aegon brought her near to him and kissed her on her forehead, Robin sometimes still forgot that he was gentle, unlike any other man she had ever met before. She felt lucky, she knew she would have to pull up with people pestering her, but Aegon made it worth it. He was good, and now she knew that. 

" See you later ."- Robin 

" See you, later my little wolf ."- Aegon told Robin


	21. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aegon's surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading please send reviews !!

Night fell, but the exploration of Hades and Robin wasn't very effective, but Aegon's surprise made Robin excited after all, she returned to the castle and went straight to Aegon's room. Robin knocked on the door fervently. 

Aegon soon opened the door, she saw he wasn't in his usual clothes, he was wearing a white shirt and a pair of black pants, a different view of the stoic King, which he was reputed to be. He had a lock of his silver-white hair fell on his face, he was something of a vision. Robin thanked the gods for marrying her for a man of such beauty, but also of such intelligence and kindness. 

" Will you knock the door down on your own, or do you want me to help you ?"- Aegon asked sarcastically

" Did I detect a hint of sarcasm? "- Robin asked 

" Well, I've become more acquaintanced with this form of verbalizing some inappropriate ideas for a conversation."- Aegon 

" That was so formal, I didn't even understand half of what just came out of that pretty mouth of yours ."- Robin

" You think I'm pretty ?"- Aegon 

" Don't push your luck. " - Robin 

" Ohh, I'm pushing my luck ?"- Aegon 

" You may be a Dragon, but you don't bite like a Wolf ."- Robin 

" I wouldn't want to discover if that is accurate or not ."- Aegon 

" Why ?"- Robin

" Cause I know better ."- Aegon 

" Haha ."- Both of them laugh 

" So what do you got for me ?"- Robin said 

Aegon nodded his head for her to enter and so did Robin. His room was larger than any other room in the fortress, she heard the hearth crackling and felt the heat beating against her skin.

" Close your eyes ."- Aegon whispered in the crock of her ear

With a sigh of discontent she closed her eyes, she heard Aegon's steps getting a little farther apart from her but then they stopped.

" Now reach out your arms ."- Aegon

" Are you trying to full me ?"- Robin 

" No, just do it ."- Aegon said 

She did, she held out her hands and soon listened to her husband's paces, but instead of having contact with his hands, she had grabbed some kind of creature, opening her eyes, she saw in her arms a little wolf with white fur.

" Ohhh, where did you get this little guy ."- Robin 

" Well, I thought, that me and my sisters have our Dragons you should have a pet of your own ."- Aegon 

"He's beautiful, thank you so much ."- Robin 

" So what's going to be his name ?"- Aegon 

" I don't know ."- Robin 

" It could be, Snow, Frost, Ghost ..."- Aegon 

" Lucius ."- Robin said looking at the baby wolfs eyes 

" Lucius, what type of name is that ?"- Aegon 

" It was my brother's name ."- Robin

" Your brother ?"- Aegon asked confused 

" I think I have to tell you about something ."- Robin 

" You don't need to do this now if you don't want to ."- Aegon 

" I know, but I want to ."- Robin said looking to his violet eyes 


	22. Lucius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin tells Aegon about her brother Lucius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading please send reviews !!

Robin sat on the edge of Aegon's bed, he sat beside her, he was worried, yet sympathetic to her, he wanted to know what she had but wouldn't force her to say anything. BUt something of how fast Robin would shift when talking about this subject from happy and bright to sad and melancholic, kind of scared Aegon. She played with the little puppy while talking. 

" Lucius was my brother ... but he was a Snow, and nobody cared about him, nobody but me. He was five years older than me, but my father wanted him to raise me and so he did, he wasn't just my brother, he was everything I had ... until ."- Robin said and her voice broke 

" Until ?"- Aegon asked 

" Until he was killed ."- Robin 

A chill ran up Aegon's spine, he wondered how her brother could have been killed, the war he had waged a few years before was a big suspect on his death. So Aegon was already expecting some type of anger towards him. 

"Where was he killed ?"- Aegon asked 

" It wasn't in your war ... It was at home ... I was hunting with him, and an arrow killed him ."- Robin 

" I'm so sorry Robin ... I ..."- Aegon

" The first night we spent together you asked what made the scar in my venter, it was a branch ... the arrow that shot him was for me ... when he saw the arrow coming, he through me to the ground, and a branch pierced me, but his injury was far worse ... I stayed with him till the end. "- Robin said holding some tears back 

" I had no idea ... my love ."- Aegon 

" He used to call me that ."- Robin 

" So that's why you didn't want me to ..."- Aegon 

" Yes. "- Robin 

" I'm sorry ."- Aegon 

" He used to be the only man that I loved ."- Robin 

" Used to ?"- Aegon 

" Well, now I have this Lucius ."- Robin said pointing to the wolf 

" Haha ."- Aegon laugh softly 

" And I have you ."- Robin looked to Aegon 

" What ?"- Aegon asked 

" I love you, Aegon ."- Robin said looking at Aegon's eyes 

" Ohh, it is just, you never ... told me that before ."- Aegon said blushing 

" I do, you're my husband after all. And ... I may have the cold way of the Stark's but I do love ..."- Robin was interrupted by Aegon's kiss 

The little wolf jumped from Robin's lap, which caused her to break off the kiss, both she and Aegon went after the little wolf, so when Aegon caught the little animal with his hand, the little wolf bit him, which made him flinch.

" I think he doesn't like me, that much ."- Aegon said as Robin got him on her arms 

" Nonsense, he just doesn't know you, wet ."- Robin 

" You like him ?"- Aegon asked about the pup 

" Yes, I do ."- Robin said paying attention to the little wolf 

" I just didn't want you to feel so lonely. "- Aegon 

" How did you know I felt lonely, have you been talking to Hades ?"- Robin 

" No, I just like to watch you ."- Aegon 

" Should I be concerned that you are, to focused on my welfare and not your reign ."- Robin 

" You're too selfless, I'm just taking care of my wife. "- Aegon 

" One of your wife's ."- Robin 

" But never the less, my wife ."- Aegon 


	23. Things have changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin has a bad dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading please send reviews !!

The days went by faster and faster, and Robin set out to know more of the castle where she was living, there was a giant library full of volumes written in ancient Valyrian, and there were also stables, for which reason she wouldn't know very well, seeing that the Targaryen had used Dragons as their main of transportation sense they came to Westeros.

But as night fell she would return to her quarters, where she would stay with Lucius, teaching him to perform tricks such as lowering and rolling, or even attacking when needed. She spent some of the nights alone, and one of that night was when a dream came to her. 

She saw herself at the wall in the north, she was only using her nightgown and had no idea of where she was. So she walked barefoot on the snow, to come to see the wall, she went closer and touched the wall, as she did she listened the sound of wings. 

But not wings of a Dragon, but little wings, she turned and saw a horde of blackbirds, a horde of crows, as she saw them she felt she was in danger, so she ran to the door she saw it to the other side, she could get rid of the crows.

They pecked at her and tugged at her hair, so she turned and saw a dragon, not Balerio nor Vhagar, she recognized the dragon as Meraxes, before it gave her a puff of fire and she woke up. She was sweating cold when she woke up in her bed, in her quarters at Dragonstone. 

Lucius soon came to greet her, it seemed that the little animal was always happy no matter what happened, she sighed then got up from her bed, she took the overcoat she had taken from Aegon's clothes, took a candle and took the wolf with her. 

She went to Aegon's room and knocked on the door softly, but no one answered, she knocked again, a little harder but no one answered, so she pushed the door slightly, the room was pitch black, the fireplace was down and the bed was empty.

Robin had no idea where he was, so she went to Visenya's room which was near Aegon's room, she reached Visneya's door and knocked, the night was no longer a child, so she didn't know if she should, but she didn't want to be alone.

Visenya opened the door to her room, and seeing Robin's face she looked confused, then glanced around the corridor and realized she was there alone.

" What are you doing here ?"- She asked seriously

" I can't seem to find Aegon, do you know where is him ?"- Robin asked 

" If he's not in his room he's with Rhaenys ."- Visenya said swiftly

Robin felt a heaviness in her heart, she knew what it was, she was jealous, but how could she be jealous. She was the third wife, and Rhaenys was the king's second wife, everyone said she was the favorite, so ... why she felt so bad when she heard he was with another.

" You northerners aren't used to having more than one wife. "- Visenya said 

" I'm not gonna lie, I don't feel that good ."- Robin said looking towards the ground 

" It's normal ."- Visenya

" Don't you feel that way ?"- Robin asked looking at Visenya's face 

" Yes, but I learned to cope with it ."- Visenya

" I keep thinking if I should just, smile and ignore, as a lady would ."- Robin 

" If my brother wanted a lady he wouldn't have married you ."- Visenya said 

Robin smiled looking back at the floor, she thought about her dream, she really didn't want to sleep alone that night, and Lucius was already sleeping in her arms when she heard Visenya's voice.

" What's the problem? You wouldn't come to my brother, at this hour of the night if something wasn't grieving you ."- Visenya 

" I had a bad dream and, I just didn't want to be alone ."- Robin 

" You can come in ."- Visenya said 

She said it differently, Visenya never spoke in that tone of voice, a sweeter, more understanding tone, she opened her bedroom door a little and Robin walked in without thinking too well.

Visenya asked her to leave little Lucius on a chair in her room, so he settled down and went to sleep. Robin and Visenya nudged each other on the edge of Visenya's bed.

" I'm sorry if you have to feel like that when ..."- Robin 

" Don't be sorry, it's not your fault, you didn't choose to marry my brother ."- Visenya said as she watch the fire dance in the fireplace 

" I just thought ..."- Robin

" You didn't choose to be here with us ... but my sister ... she had him before we were married I knew, my father knew ... but he married me to him anyway, and I thought I could still be happy with him ... but he married her one year later. "- Visenya 

" If you want to talk about it ?"- Robin 

" I don't know ... She was the only person who moved my brother to his extremes, but things have changed. You changed things, for everyone ."- Visenya 

" What do you mean ?"- Robin asked turning to look at Visenya 

Visenya didn't answer, she just put her hands on Robin's face, making her look into his purple eyes, they were a little darker than Aegon's, Robin just noticed that when Visenya pulled her face close and kissed her.

" Visenya ?"- Robin asked consumed

" I thought I'd never love again, but here am I . "- Visenya 

" Visenya I ..."- Robin 

" There is no problem with that ... you're also my wife ."- Visenya said lustfully 

They kissed again, that time wasn't a chastise kiss. Robin spent the night at the Queen's room and only came out of it at dawn. 


	24. Reasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aegon, Robin, and Visenya have a talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading please send reviews !!

Robin woke up to the sound of Lucius giving his little barks, a sign that it was already morning, but as soon as she opened her eyes she realized where she was. Naked, in Visenya's room, with the own beside her equally naked. She quickly grabbed her nightgown, her overcoat, and her wolf, and ran up to her quarters.

When she got there, she dressed for the training she had scheduled with Hades and with her wolf and headed for the courtyard. She walked fast until in one of the corridors she met Orys.

" Good morning Lord Baratheon ."- She said fixing her coat 

" My Queen, where were you this morning ?"- He asked 

" Well, how did you ..."- Robin started asking 

" The King went to see you, but you were nowhere to be found ."- Orys 

" Well, I was, dealing with a pressing matter of my own ." - Robin said but she knew she was not convincing at all, by Orys' confused expression 

" He requests your presence in the meeting room, your grace ."- Orys 

" I'll see what he wants of me. Thank you. "- Robin said making her way meeting room 

She walked into the living room, she saw her husband, with one of his advisers who brought news of King's Landing, but as soon as he saw her, he told everyone to leave the room and leave them alone.

" Is everything, normal ?"- Robin asked 

" Where were you this morning ?"- He asked leaning his hands on the table with the Westeros map desk

" I was attending to some matters ."- Robin, she lied, what would he think if he knew the truth she thought to herself, surely he wouldn't be thrilled to hear his new wife was sleeping with one of his other wifes 

" Are you sure of that ?"- Aegon asked again more serious but yet not aggressive

" What do you mean ?"- Robin asked she wanted him to go to the point if he wanted to know something he would have to ask her with all the words 

" You know what I mean ."- Aegon 

" No I don't, so you better get to the point, of where you're going to on this worthless discussion."- Robin said

She was bothered by the lack of objectivity he was presenting, spinning in circles would not bring the answer he was looking for and they both knew it, but Robin predicted that between him and his sisters, games, and interrogations were more common. But not for her, she hadn't made that explicitly clear, but she was always as sincere as she could, so she thought he might have got the cue. 

" With whom were you this morning, if not the whole night !?!"- Aegon asked now a louder tone, and far more aggressive than he usually was

" You think I was with a lover !?!"- Robin 

Now Robin was truly offended, how dare he suggest that how dare he even think that. She was outraged. 

" I'm trying not to think about it but you leave me no choice !"- Aegon said 

" Are you that out of your mind !?!"- Robin shouted 

" Are we screaming now ?! "- Aegon got up from his seat 

" It's best that everyone knows what you think of me since you consider me more of a whore than your wife !!"- Robin shouted 

" Don't you dare assume what I think of you !!"- Aegon now shouted 

Suddenly the meeting room door opened, Robin didn't see who had come in, but soon she heard a voice she recognized and then heard the door close.

" Are you two out of your minds? I heard you from the other side of the hall ."- Visenya said 

" He's clearly out of his ."- Robin said tuning to Visenya 

" I'm out of my mind? At least I have reasons to be ."- Aegon said 

" What is happening here ?"- Visenya 

" Looks like our husband doesn't trust anyone ."- Robin said 

" And you still, haven't explained where were you this morning ."- Aegon 

" It doesn't concern you ."- Robin turned to see Aegon 

" Were you with Hades ?"- Aegon 

" No !! He would never ."- Robin 

" Well, I might as well question him ."- Aegon 

" Don't you dare !"- Robin turned back to Aego 

" Ohhh, I would..."- Aegon 

" She wasn't with Hades or any man in this castle ."- Visenya shouted at the top of her lungs 

" And how do you know that, dear sister ?"- Aegon asked 

" Because she was with me ."- Visenya shouted 

The look of anger on Aegon's face dropped as he understood what had happened, so Robin turned to Visneya who had her normal face. It would be and without showing much emotion. He seemed shocked more than anything, Robin knew he was aware of all the possibilities of activities that could have transpired between them. And somehow Robin knew, he knew.

" Robin, dear ..."-Visenya said

" Dear ?"- Aegon interrupted, he questioned not angry but socked again 

" Robin, I need to talk to my brother alone ."- Visenya told her, cupping her face with one of her hands

" Are you sure ?"- Robin asked Visenya 

" Yes, none of us would want you to lose your sword training. Do we brother ?"- Visenya asked looking to Aegon's eyes 

" No, we don't ."- She heard his voice, calmer and toned down Robin sighed and then left the room letting the door slam back, but as soon as the door closed she got close so she could hear whatever was going on, in there 


	25. Marble tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin has a choice to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading please send reviews !!

Silence prevailed in the room for some time, Robin couldn't tell if hours or just minutes had passed but then Visenya's firm voice broke the silence that was already suffocating for the two siblings.

" I didn't mean to do it ."- Visenya 

" Of course you did ."- Aegon said, he didn't seem that angry, but at some point offended 

" I've been with other women before, why did this threw you off balance so hard? It's not like my love for her makes her less special. "- Visenya 

" Love ?"- Aegon asked with some disbelief on his voice 

" Yeah, I love her. As you do. Why does the idea that I love her to bug you off so badly ?"- Visenya 

" You know fair well ."- Aegon 

" Your have your feeling for her. While Rhaenys beds every single servent in this castle, Robin is locked on a marble tower. That's not even close to being fair Aegon. "- Visenya 

" Don't you dare to say that again ."- Aegon pointed at his sister

" But you may have to cope with it ."- Visenya said, and somehow Robin could see her crossing her arms over her chest 

" What ?"- Aegon 

" She's as my wife as you're my husband ."- Visenya 

" Visenya !"- Aegon

"Visenya what ?"- Visneya asked

" I don't understand ."- Aegon 

" What ?"- Visenya

" Does she like both of us, or just ..."-Aegon 

" Aegon I don't know but that, if you want any type of answer, you better question her ."- Visenya 

" Now ?"- Aegon 

" Tonight, we will do that, and decide what to do ."- Visenya 

" You're right ."- Aegon said calmly, back to his normal state 

" And you're going to ask for her forgiveness ."- Visenya

" Why ?"- Aegon asked 

" You accused her of being a whore when she had never given you any reason for you to do so ."- Visenya 

" Ohhh, fuck ."- Aegon said 

" Ohh, fuck indeed. You better, apologize to her right ."- Visenya as the authority big sister she was 

" I'll do it ."-Aegon

Robin left the corridor, and went to the courtyard where Hades was waiting for her, he seemed surprised, she was never late, so when she arrived he immediately asked her what was going on, she didn't tell him details but gave him a summary of events.

They talked about everything until training was over when they got back inside, a deer told her that King Aegon and his queen Visenya were requesting her in the dining room.

" Sȳz biarves. " ( Good Luck )- Hades said 

" Kirimvose nyke pendagon iksan jāre naejot jorrāelagon ziry."( Thanks I think I am going to need it )- Robin said going to the dining room 

She wondered what she was going to tell them, why she was going to meet them, she was nervous, what she could say to these people, they were siblings and they had known each other for years, she was the stranger in that place. As she entered and saw them both sitting at a small circular table, they had one more chair at the table and Rhaenys was nowhere to be found.

" Come in ."- Visenya said 

Robin sat in the chair, she looked down. She didn't know what would they do with her, but the silence of that room was, mortifying awkward.

" So, we need to ask you something ."- Aegon's voice was back to its normal gentle tone 

" I think I know what you two plan on telling me, pack your bags we are going to parade as a whore ."- Robin said looking at the table 

" No. Why would we do that ?"- Aegon 

" Relax we are not going to do this ."- Visenya 

" So what do you want to do ?"- Robin asked 

" We were going to ask you, who do you prefer ."- Aegon 

" And we decided not to change our lives depending on your answer ."- Visenya 

" What ?"- Robin 

" We want to know ... with who, you'd rather ... you know spend your time with ."- Aegon 

Robin understood that both of them were as awkward in that situation as she was. She was still angry with Aegon, but truth be told, she liked both of them. So she decided to be as sincere as she could.

" I ... I like you both ."- Robin 

" Wow, I didn't expect that ."- Visenya 

" So, what are we going to do now ?"- Robin 

" Ahh, servant, can you bring us a wine bottle ."- Aegon


	26. Solitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin discovers something dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading please send reviews !!

Waking up in someone else's room wasn't as strange to Robin by now, but waking up someone else's room accompanied by two of her spouses was something new, which made Robin get out of there quickly.

She got dresses, and immediately headed for the training yard where she met Hades, he seemed to know that she would be a bit late, but he was alright with having to take some time, but they soon began training with their swords.

" So how was yesterday? "- Hades questioned 

"Well, it was better than I expected. But I wondered, how he knew exactly, that I had been out all night. It's something that's still bugging me ?" - Robin wondered while fighting Hades

Hades said nothing, he just lowered his sword, he had a neutral face, he was trying to hide something, but Robin had been good at reading people's emotions since she was a child, knowing what they were hiding, in their eyes. In the brink of there eyes, on the shadows that lingered in their glances.

"Is something wrong ... Do you think ... Do you know anything?" - Robin asked

He didn't look into her eyes, just to the courtyard's floor, he hid something in the shadow of his gaze, an assumption perhaps, a theory, but it was enough to interest Robin. As she new Hades was a sharp man, and his assumptions were always if not part right, spot on. 

"What do you know?" - Robin asked lowering her sword

"Nothing concrete, but I already suspected something. With two wives, he wouldn't be a person who trusts so easily." - Hades said 

She looked into Hades's face, she saw convictions, even though he confessed only having assumptions, he was an intelligent man, Hades perceived glances, something he taught Robin to perfection, something that had served her very well, even against him.

"What do you know?"- She asked him 

" Well, I ... I had my suspicions, but now it's more than proven, I think King Aegon has people watching you, rather, he has spies watching you night and day. "- Hades said 

It all became to clear for her, he was a King after all, and he had told her that he had his secrets, but it didn't rest any doubt that yes, he was spying o her. 

" I can't believe he did that. "- Robin said with an angry expression

" I'm not sure but ..."- Hades

" How would he know, there is no other way ... he doesn't trust me ... that fucker just .... ahhhhh!!!"- Robin screamed as she threw his training sword away

" Robin are you ..."- Hades

" How could he? How could he !?! "- Robin turned 

For a dragon, distrust was trivial, but for a wolf, distrust was the greatest offense that could be uttered, a dragon survives on its own, but wolves have to rely on each other; hands of their companions, so distrust was the most sincere form of insult.

" It's normal for King's to ..."- Hades 

" For Dragon kings, but he married a Northern, if he wanted a lady, he should have married a fucking lady! "- Robin said going up to the castle 

" What are you going to do ?"- Hades 

" I'm going to the bottom of this. Cause it seems that my husband has to hear some words of wisdom ."- Robin said 

She walked into that castle, marching like an angry wolf heading toward the meeting room, where her husband would probably be, in her mind she was only angry, blind anger, blind and clueless anger.

While she was in her wild march, she found Orys on the way, he was the same as usual, he was neutral, but as soon as he saw Robin's rage state he asked her.

" Are you alright, your grace ?"- Orys asked 

" Do I seem alright !?!"- Robin asked 

" What is ..."- Orys 

" Did you knew !?!"- Robin asked, interrupting him

" What are you ..."- Orys 

" Don't play games with me Baratheon, I know about the eyes my husband has on me, I know about the spies, I know about everything ."- Robin said 

Orys's face dropped, she realized he knew and if he knew both Visenya and Rhaenys should know, that should make her angrier, but that had another effect, that made her feel lonely, such loneliness she just felt, near the death bed of her beloved brother Lucius.

" I have to go ."- Robin said before getting out of there 

She ran to her room got some blankets, some clothes, and her little wolf, she wrapped it all up, in a pack like a backpack, she took her quiver, her bow, and a little knife, and headed for the beach, she wanted to be alone at that moment, for being close to others was just a false company and all that she wanted was to be on her own.

Robin walked along the beach and went to one of the caves Hades had told her about a few days earlier and set up camp there. She was alone, she just wanted that anger to come out of her, she saw no better way to just let her frustrations out of herself.


	27. For my taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aegon talk to Hades about Robin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading please send reviews !!

Aegon was looking from the meeting room, as usual, Robin was fighting Hades, Aegon had a shy smile on his face as he loved to see her doing something she liked when he heard the door opening. He turned and then saw Rhaenys, she was dressed, as usual, she seemed to be happy and Aegon had an idea why she seemed to be in such devilish joy.

" I've heard about your discussion, with the Stark, girl ."- Rhaenys 

" She's not a Stark, not anymore ."- Aegon said calmly 

" Say what you want, she will always be a Stark. No matter what you want her to be ."- Rhaenys 

" Rhaenys why are you here ?"- Aegon said turning away from the window 

" So, what are you going to do with the boy ?"- Rhaenys she whispered in his ear 

" What ?"- Aegon turned to her 

" Her lover. Hades ..."- Rhaenys 

" He's not her lover ."- Aegon said with a neutral face

" What, I saw her leaving her room and your spies saw her coming just in the morning. And I came to tell you this happened again today. "- Rhaenys 

" She was with Visenya, and yesterday she was with Visenya and me ."- Aegon 

" I can not believe this ."- Rhaenys 

" Rhaenys, stop trying to turn us against Robin, she is as much as one of us as you are ."-Aegon raised his voice a tone

" Don't you dare compare me to that ..."- Rhaenys 

" To that what !?! Come on Rhaenys tell me what !?! "- Aegon shouted 

" She's born a wolf, and once a wolf forever a wolf. Only you can't see it ."- Rhaenys 

" I don't think so, Visenya seems to be as happy as I am with my new wife ."- Aegon 

" Of course ... Visenya has been jealous of me since the day I married you, and now she sees a chance to take revenge on me! "- Rhaenys 

" I order you to leave her be ... this is your last warning ."- Aegon 

" Warning for what? What are you going to do if I do something against her ?"- Rhaenys 

" You don't want to know ."- Aegon 

Orys walked into the room, he looked scared, shocked until he looked at Aegon, and in his black eyes he saw that something was wrong, and somehow he knew something was wrong.

The roar of the wolf ceased, but no one found her, soon reached Aegon's ears she had discovered of the spies, he had assigned to look over her. Orys told him that he had talked to her and she was quite upset. 

Aegon immediately wanted to recant and explain why he had put spies near her, he wanted to tell her, that after the King's Landing incident, Aegon had become sick with concern, and had placed these spies to protect her if something like that happens upon her again. But she was nowhere to be found. 

Aegon went to the courtyard, she wasn't there as in the rest of the castle. He felt something in his chest, a spreading pain, like a stab in his heart; he knew that was the longing he had for Robin. The sun was setting behind the sea, and few rays were left to illuminate the last gloom of the day. 

" Hard day? "- He heard the question

He looked upon his should and saw Hades, he was close, and Aegon didn't know how he hadn't seen him as he got to the courtyard, but Orys had told him about Hades, and he had come to know about warriors like him, they could do any kind of job, he reminded himself.

" Do you want some ?"- Hades offered his drink 

The dark-haired man had his back propped against the courtyard wall, reaching out to the king, who wasn't standing too far from him. Aegon went to sit closer to Hades taking the drink he had in hand and giving a big sip. 

" Hey, slow your roll ... you don't want to get drunk this soon. If you do it tomorrow you will be writing with a headache ."- Hades 

" I don't know it think I deserve it ."- Aegon said giving the drink back to Hades 

" Wolf's blood heats up fast, too fast for my taste ."- Hades said giving a sip to his drink 

" What's that? It's sweet ."- Aegon asked 

" It's Rum."- Hades 

" It's too sweet for my taste ."- Aegon 

" Why are you here ?"- Hades asked 

" You know where she is ?"- Aegon 

" Yes ."- Hades 

" Would you tell me ?"- Aegon

" I would, but I wouldn't recommend you going there ."- Hades 

" Why ?"- Aegon 

" Cause you might not come back alive ."- Hades said getting up 

" Is she that pissed off?"- Aegon asked 

" Well, every time I clashed sword with her today, she gave me the most anger-filled death stare I've ever seen in my whole life, and I do thing she imagine your face will trying to punch me so yes. I think she is that pissed off."- Hades said 

" Ohh, what I am going to do ."- Aegon asked with a sigh 

" Give her time. I'm sure she'll be less angry in someday ."- Hades 

" You know, I think I know why my wife likes you."- Aegon aid giving another sip to Hades' rum

" And what would that be?"- Hades asked 

" You're a good listener."- Aegon said 

" Well, I think I just put myself in the other's place. Of course, I wouldn't do half of the things you guys do without medley thinking ten times before but, I at least try ."- Hades 

" I think I have to start being more like you. If I want to be a good king."- Aegon 

" You're a good king and a good man. Robin has never talked ill of you, I personally don't know a man who would be that affectioned with someone they married around here ."- Hades

" Thank you, Hades."- Aegon 

Hade stood up, and was heading into the castle when he heard the king's voice, he was not commanding but a questioning.

" Do you think she'll forgive me ?"- Aegon 

" I don't know your grace, but you deeply offended her, as much as I believe the wolf's nature, is ruthless and unbending, she will come around. "- Hades said turning to Aegon that looked at him

" I think I need to talk to you more. Want it or not you know her better than I do ."- Aegon 

" That's not entirely true. "- Hades came back and sat next to Aegon 

" Yes it is, you spend all day with her ."- Aegon said 

" And you guard us the whole day ."- Hades 

" So tell me what have I done ?"- Aegon 

" Well, as I see for the dragon surviving on its own is normal, but the wolf lives in a pack, and the trust is the most sacred vow they take, by having people spy on her, you haven't just invaded her privacy, you have offended her honor, and offending someone in the north sometimes ends in death ."- Hades 

" Dear gods, what should I do ?"- Aegon 

" As I told you, I would give her time ."- Hades 

" Do you know where she is ?"- Aegon 

" I've already told you I do, your grace ."- Hades 

" Would you keep her safe for me ?"- Aegon 

" Always ."- Hades

" Thank you Hades, you're a good man ."- Aegon said laying his hand on Hades back 

" You want some more ?"- Hades reached out with the small bottle of rum

" No, no thank you, I have to go inside, and have some sleep ."- Aegon 

He entered the castle, leaving Hades alone with twilight before night, Hades looked at the remnant of light fading over the horizon and returned to the castle. He caught a bottle and headed for the beach, walking around the island, he went until he found the cave from where a light shot out. 

" How's the night ?"- He asked 

" It's going ."- Robin said playing with her wolf 

Hades entered the cave leaving the torch out of it seeing that Robin had already plenty of light in there. 

" So, how much time are you planning on staying here ?"- Hades 

" I don't know ?"- Robin said 

" Are you still angry ?"- Hades

" If you're here at my husband's command..."- Robin 

" I'm not the messenger of the dragon ."- Hades 

Hades gave a little sip at the bottle of wine, Robin had with her, where she took much more than her husband, but Hades didn't warn her about the treacherous effects of alcohol, she had been drunk with him before and he knew she had a strong build even for a northern man.

" What do you want to do ?"- Hades 

"Strangle him ."- Robin 

" Fair enough ."- Hade 

" What do you think I should do ?"- Robin

" You should take time. And have a talk with him about this. Somewhere no one can hear you. Cause you're going to scream a lot. "- Hades 


	28. To much of a wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aegon and Robin face each other again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading please send reviews !!

The sound of the waves rocked Robin in her deep sleep, so when she woke up to the peaceful sound, she wanted to go to the sea, as her faithful companion Lucius was still sleeping, Robin left the cave, took off her dress and only with her Nightgown she jumped into the sea.

The sea was icy unlike Aegon's hug, which came to Robin's mind, this made her mad at herself for not being able to be angry with him for a long time, wondering what Lucius, her brother, would say about it, _" you surrendered your heart to him, now deal with the consequences"_ , no this was Alaric. 

The chill of the sea and its salt took away the rest of the sleep that she had soaked in her mind, so she came out of the water, but as soon as she came out she saw a creature on the beach, dressed in black, white hair and pale skin.

She marched up to him in silence, and stopped short behind him, so she cleared her throat trying to communicate her presence to the dragon king who had left his fortress, she wasn't sure why.

" Robin ?"- Aegon said looking to the ground 

Avoiding looking at Robin's body, which was apparent from the water, her belly, legs, and breasts were all apparent from the water that had made her clothing almost transparent. He had her dress in his hands, and still, he was looking at the sand instead of Robin's beautiful form. 

" What are you doing here ?"- She asked harshly

" I was ... I wanted to talk to you ."-Aegon said looking to the ground with his cheeks turning red 

" Why aren't you looking at me, am I that horrendous ?"- She said ripping the dress from Aegon's hand

" You're far from being horrendous, Robin and you know this ."- Aegon 

" So is it shame then? For what you have done to me ?"- Robin asked getting closer to him 

" I'm not ashame of what I did ."- Aegon 

" Now, your showing your true colors ."- Robin 

" I know I offended you, but that was not my intention !"- Aegon said looking into her icy eyes 

" So what is the intention of putting spies at someone's back, huh? I don't know about you but distrust is the first word that comes to my mind, Aegon. So enlighten me, why am I less worthy of your trust than others !?!"- Robin 

" It wasn't about you ."- Aegon 

" Of course it was about me! "- Robin shouted 

" I trust you, I just don't trust others ."- Aegon 

" And how did you chose to show that? Putting snitches to guard me? And here I'm starting to think that maybe ..."- Robin 

" Maybe what ?"- Aegon asked 

" Maybe Rhaenys was right, I'm too much of a Northern, for you to love me as what I am, too much of a wolf to fit in with the dragons. "- Robin

" That's not true ."- Aegon 

" And how do you know that ?"- Robin asked 

A tear fell from her eye, she hated to be vulnerable in front of others, she hated to be the weak link in the chain, but keeping those feelings inside was no longer an option that would do her any good. She wanted to let it go. For Aegon, the vision of her crying, cut his heart.

" Robin I... I never felt something so true towards someone as I feel with you ... I have no idea where did this came for, but I feel a feeling so ... ravishing that I would give everything I have, everything I am, up for you and this scares me ... this feeling in my chest when I'm with you ... it scares me to death. The feeling of not seeing you, it scares me like no other ... that's why I did what I did ."- Aegon 

" So what you're telling me is that you, the dragon king, isn't a king, but a scared and cornered, little lizard?"- Robin asked rhetorically

" You could say that ."- He said with a melancholy laugh 

"I don't forgive you ."- Robin said 

" And what could I do for you to forgive me ?"- Aegon asked looking at his hands crossed in front of himself 

" You could respect me ."- Robin 

" I already respect you ."- Aegon said looking into Robin's eyes 


	29. Earn your respect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fistfight can solve all problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading please send reviews !!

He went out of his way of repentance and penance for a second, for in his view he had respect for Robin, but upon seeing her curtained eyes with a curtain of anger, he lowered her head even as a king, he realized when he was at disadvantage.

" No you don't, you may think you do but you don't !"- Robin 

" How so ?"- Aegon 

" I got know about your culture, not because you showed me, but because if I didn't know how to speak Valyrian properly, you and your sisters would still be hiding things from me. Do you deny this !?"- Robin 

" No."- Aegon said in a low voice almost as a whisper 

" And the fact the you put spies on me, did you know that this is a sign of distrust within my people and that it would be less offensive to me for you to punch me right up my face? Did you knew this before you did what you did !?! "- Robin 

" No, I didn't know."- Aegon said 

She was right, he knew nothing about who she was, Aegon had heard of wolf blood, which made people more aggressive, and of northern demeanor, a less loving behavior, but he had no idea of the moral code of them, and didn't know how easily he could offend someone in such a personal way.

" I'm terribly sorry, Robin I didn't know I had hurt you so badly. I would like to know how could I could repair myself with you ."- Aegon said with his head hagging down 

" There is away, and it's the only way I know how to do this. But you'll have to understand that it won't be as easy as it seems ."- Robin 

" I would do anything to make amends with you ."- Aegon said looking towards Robin 

" Good ."- Robin said 

Robin dropped her blue dress to the floor, snapped her fingers and then turned to Aegon, who wondered what she was doing, but he soon got his answer when Robin attacked him throwing him to the floor. Surprise came to Aegon's mind, and he soon tried to ask what they were about to do: 

" What are you doing ?"- Aegon 

" In the north, the only way to gain the respect of others is by defeating another person in a fight, and that's exactly what I'm doing ."- Robin 

" What !?!"- Aegon 

" I'm a wolf, not a lady. Now defend yourself ."- Robin 

Without further warning she drove a punch to his face, he growled in pain, but as she was to give him a second one he used his strength and threw her back, the two of them got up quickly, Robin was already with the her hands in high guard, while confused Aegon tried to understand the situation.

" You want me to fight you ?"- Aegon asked 

" I can't believe you are that deaf ."- Robin 

" I'm not going to hit a woman ."- Aegon 

" Good, then you can take the beating ."- Robin 

Quickly she made a sweep kick, causing Aegon to fall back to the ground, but letting him get as dizzy as he was already which made him lose his passivity and give in to her game or whatever she was doing.

He tried to grab her, but she dodged almost too easily, Aegon had already fought with his sword, but to fight one on one. It wasn't one of his strengths, so Robin was playing run and catch with Aegon while she kicked and punched him while dodging.

But that didn't last long as a reflex Aegon ended up catching her, and accidentally punching her in the face, her nose began to bleed which let Aegon out of his mind.

" Ohh, Robin, so sorry ."- Aegon 

" Now we're talking ."- Robin 

Robin ran to him and then threw him to the ground, holding Aegon's hands causing him to give up.

" Come on fight back !!"- Robin 

" No ."- Aegon 

" Fight back !!!"- Robin said slapping his chest 

" Robin, I'm not going to fight you ."- Aegon 

" Why !?!"- Robin 

" Cause I love you too much, to seeing you get hurt, and knowing I hurt you, it hurts me even more than you punching my face a hundred times. "- Aegon 

Her rage full-face dropped, Aegon knew he had said something right when he sensed a tear falling down his already sand-covered cheek, so he took Robin's face in his hands and brought her close, kissing her. 


	30. Swear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aegon and Robin make amends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading please send reviews !!

It was as if time had stopped, Aegon was on the ground, his wife, his third wife, was on him, as she pressed him against the sand. For a moment he questioned himself. Why were they fighting? The answer came shortly after ... Too many secrets. 

He looked at her eyes, and saw tears falling from her blue eyes, which were already teary with her sad tears, she was biting her lips, trying to be strong and not to cry but, she was already crying. Something inside him said it was his fault and it was heartbreaking. 

He reached out, cupping her face in his hands, hands that were much larger than hers, she sat on her legs and he did the same so he could to see her. 

She was crying looking out to sea, Aegon wouldn't deny that even sad she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen in his life, and nothing would take her away from him. He swore to himself at that moment that the people who stood between her and he, wouldn't survive. 

" Why ... Why ... Why can you let me hate you for just one second ?"- Robin said

He was silent, he did not know how to respond, Robin was an intense person, and that was very much given to her northern lineage, their relationship was full of differences something he had not faced with his sister-wifes before, but he was inclined to learn about her as much as she had learned about him. 

" But I realized I can't ... I can't hate you Aegon Targaryen and ..."- She was interrupted by his kiss 

Aegon wanted to be with this woman at all costs, he wanted to be near her, no matter how different she was from him, it didn't matter he wanted her, and only her.

" Don't you think for a second that ..."- She parted ways but he kissed her again 

They sat on the beach, kissing for a while until they parted, she no longer had the hatred burning behind her blue eyes, but her face was still neutral.

"I want to make a pact with you." - Aegon stated

"What?" - Robin asked

"I won't keep anything from you anymore ... and you won't keep anything from me, I can ask anything, and you can ask anything. I want you to ask whatever you want." - Aegon

" Are you serious ?"- Robin 

" The most serious I've been with anyone in my whole life ."- Aegon 

" Pinky swear ."- She said showing him her pinky 

" Pinky swear ."- He said intertwining their fingers 

" If you break the promise, I'll chop your dick off ."- Robin said 

" What !?! I didn't know that was what pinky swear was about ."- Aegon 

" To bad for you ."- Robin 

They kissed and laughed at the situation, they watched the sea until the sun began to set, the cold began to take over the island and the stars appeared in the sky.

" Are you coming inside ?"- Aegon

" No, I want to sleep here, one more night, I'll go tomorrow ."- Robin 

" Can I stay here with you ?"- Aegon

" If you want to ."- Robin

Robin quickly lit a fire which made Aegon impressed, he didn't know that side of Lady of Winterfell's survival skills, not that she was very ladylike, but knowing how to make a fire out of nothing was a good ability. Lucius had been sleeping all day and was still lying in his corner of the cave.

" So what do you like about this place ?"- Aegon asked 


	31. Safe haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They slept in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, please review and comment!

" I don't know, it's pretty calm, it doesn't have all the hustle and bustle of the castle and I can be myself."- Robins 

" Yourself ?"- Aegon 

" I can do things I want to do ."- Robin 

" Like ?"- Aegon 

" Swearing ."- Robin 

" You can swear ."- Aegon 

" Yeah, but it would be ladylike, I can't say I'm going to fuck someone up, if they look into my fucking eyes, or if they suggest I wear a fucking pink dress. "- Robin 

" Hahaha ."- Aegon laughed

" I like this place ."-Robin 

" It should be our special place ."- Aegon 

" What ?"- Robin 

" It could be our safe haven ."-Aegon 

" I like the idea ."- Robin 

Aegon looked silent at Robin for some time, until he kissed her again, so she asked him gently. 

" What do you want of me, my king ?"- Robin 

" I'm all yours. Would you be mine ?"- Aegon 

She cocked her head, so he pulled her on to his lap, he kissed her neck shyly, Robin had noticed that Aegon was a complex man, he was gentle but he could also be an intense man, in his ministrations, and the dainty delicateness of how he spoke to others, it was unusual for most man, from where she had come. 

But no matter how intense he was, she was a wolf, who liked to have the situation under her control, she always wanted to look strong, even if she was broken inside, she had rarely let others see her real self. And Aegon was one of those few people. 

She wanted to be with him, for some reason the white-haired male, was special for her like no other had been before him. So she kissed him deeply, he gave a soft moan. 

" I have something to ask you about my wolf ."- Aegon 

" What ?"- Robin 

" If I ever lose myself would you be there, to get me back ?"- Aegon 

" I'm not a shepherd, I'm a wolf but I'll make an exception for you ."- Robin 

" Good, cause I'm already lost ."- Aegon 

" Where ?"- Robin 

" In your blue eyes ."- Aegon 

" Are you ?"- Robin 

" Utterly lost, my wolf ."- Aegon growled into her ear 

Pressing kisses against the smooth skin of her neck, as he lowered his lips to caress her with kisses against the top of her breasts. Aegon ripped open laces of her dress. 

"I want you, would you take me, to be yours? "- He murmured softly 

As he bent down to take a rosy nipple in his mouth. His hand held her close to him by the waist digging into her skin so he could feel her moving; every quiver, wail, and quake that she made, beneath his fingertips.

His other hand went wandering, down to the sacred place between her legs. His hand slipped under the thin skirts of her dress, as he continued to bit, nip and kiss her nipple with his teeth, tongue, and lips.

" Yes ... I'll take you ."- Robin's voice was little more than a whisper

Aegon smiled, as he slipped a finger into her dripping folds. He felt her clench around his finger, He muttered something hoarsely, and she could've sobbed at how _good_ it felt. His finger stroked that small nub above her opening, as she ground her hips against his own, desperate for more.

" So I'll take you like mine, too ."- Aegon said pushing to digits in

His fingers stopped there action shortly after, and she whimpers for the lack of pleasure caused by her husband. Aegon moved his head close to Robin's ear.

" Tell me if you want me to stop ."- Aegon said shyly 

His voice so gently she could scarcely believe it was his. But she nodded in affirmation, so that he continued with his ministration, as she blushed. Aegon smirked, reaching up to fondle a firm grip on her breast with one hand, as the other gripped the base of his cock.

He pushed the hair from her face, so she would look into his lilac dark and ravenous eyes. His touch sent hot twists and spirals of rapture down Robin's spine, as she shivers. The hot air and Aegon's wandering hands had hardened her nipples into rosy buds, and Aegon grunted in approval.

He thrust into her, bucking his hip up, fast but gently, spreading the slippery wetness of her thighs around, he pushes her legs wider open and reaches down to rub his finger down on her clit. 

She could feel the tight knot in her stomach burning, loosening until ... it slips down into her core, she let a moan push through her lips, that were swollen, red and hanging open. Aegon bit her lips. 

Suddenly, she flipped them around. She was on top of him, slow at first, lazy and loose. She was determined. She pounded slowly into him hitting each other perfectly, they could feel a climax building in their core. 

His fingers tweak her nipples, as a warm burst of wetness slipping into her. She fell exhausted next to Aegon who was lying in the fur where Robin had slept the night before. 

The two of them got together, almost out of breath, Robin was lying with her torso to the ground, and Aegon was the opposite way.He began to caress Robin's cheek with his thumb until they both drifted away, and slept in each other's arms.


	32. Cry with happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin had a surprise .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, please review and comment

Robi returned to the castle, along with Aegon and everything seemed to go back to normal, negotiations with the Dornish got worse and worse, to the point that Aegon decided to go there to conquer them.

But he decided to wait for Visenya to return from a trip she was making to the Valley of Arryn. Robin and Hades were still training all day but she realized she was getting dizzy many times a day, something that didn't happen only when she was sick.

"Are you alright? It's been almost 2 weeks since you seem to be unwell." - Hades asked as she was lying on the floor with her back against the courtyard wall

" I don't know I haven't been well for a while now ."- Robin 

" I think we should go to the nursery."- Hades 

" No, just because of a little, nausea and dizziness." - Robin 

" Wait, can you repeat that ?"- Hades 

" Because of a little ..."- Robin 

" No, the last part ."- Hades

" Nausea and dizziness ."- Robin 

" I think I know what you have ."- Hades said with a smile on his face 

" Tell me, is it bad ?"- Robin asked panicking

" No, but I think we should go to see the maester ."- Hades helped her getting up 

That day was a roller coaster of emotions as soon as she told the maester what was going on and he gave a succinct diagnosis ... pregnancy. She was shocked, but as she expected Hades had a big smile in his face. 

Robin started to cry in joy, she didn't know what to do, so she ran to Aegon's room to tell him about everything, but he was nowhere to be found. She was so over-excited that she sat on the floor and waited for her husband. 

While she waited for him, she began to cry with happiness, seeing the son or daughter she would have, being a mother had never been a big dream of hers, but now having the son of someone she loved was, something amazing.

As she lost herself in her thoughts she didn't hear the footsteps echoing down the corridor only when she heard that thick voice where she found comfort in many moments.

" What are you doing here, I was going to you..."- Aegon stopped on his tracks when he saw her face 

She was red-cheeked and teary-eyed, he soon misinterpreted it, as some bad sign coming over her and placing her face in his hands, and wiping her tears with his thumbs.

" What happened? Who did this to you? If it was Rhaenys I'll ..."- Aegon 

" No Aegon, there is nothing wrong with me ."- Robin said smiling 

" But your crying and ..."- Aegon 

" Aegon, my love something happened ."- Robin 

" What, tell me ?"- Aegon asked with worried feature

" We ... well ... we "- Robin

" We what ?"- Aegon 

" Aegon if you're not gonna let me finish a single fucking phrase !?"- Robin 

" Go on ."- Aegon 

" We are going to have a room prepared for a new resident."- Robin 

" Why would we need ..."- Aegon 

Robin smiled, and Aegon understood what she had meant, his lilac eyes began to fill with tears of joy, and he bit his lower lip trying to spare himself of a cry that was already there.

"Are we going to have a child?" - Aegon his voice failed him in the last part

" Yes, we are ."- Robin said 

Aegon pulled Robin into a hug, he didn't hug her so tightly and she understood that he would begin to take double care of her as if she were a crystal bubble.

" I love you so much, I would give my whole reign, crown, everything for you, your smile makes flowers grow and your voice makes them thrive, I couldn't love you more ."- Aegon whispered in her ear 

" I love you too ."- Robin 

They parted, but Aegon still held Robin's arms, they were both laughing, almost like teenagers, it was unusual for them, as they unusually acted silly in places where others couldn't see, but now they were in a corridor with the servants watching everything they did.

" I can't wait to see what our little dragon will look like ."- Aegon 

" What? She or he is also, part wolf remember ?"- Robin 

" Of course I remember. If our child has your temper, I'll be lost ."- Aegon 


	33. Dead man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dead man tells no tales

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, please review and comment

Aegon was in the meadow about to head for King's Landing, with his troops, Rhaenys would go to Dorne, Visenya and Robin would stay at Dragon Stone. 

" I'm going to be back soon . "- Aegon 

" We'll be alright ."- Visenya said 

" You better take care of her, sister ."- Aegon 

" Hey, I may be pregnant but, I still can take care of myself ."- Robin 

" A wolf never loses its claws ."- Hades said with a smile at his face 

" Well, I'll see you all in a heartbeat ."- Aegon said 

" Goodbye ."- Robin said kissing Aegon 

" Goodbye, my little wolf ."- Aegon said 

Aegon rode Balerion just as Rhaenys rode Meraxes, so the two went away flying, while Robin, Visenya, and Hades watched them disappear into the horizon, so as soon as they disappeared the three entered the castle.

" Did you see Lord Baratheon, I thought he would be there when Aegon left to King's Landing ."- Robin 

" I'll look for him ."- Hades

" I'm going to train with the sword at the beach."- Visenya

" I'll go with you ."- Robin 

" You can't train, the maester told you to stop doing physical exercise for at least 3 weeks ."- Visenya 

" Why did Aegon tell you that ?"- Robin 

" So that I'll keep an eye on you ."- Visenya 

" Alright, I'll just watch you then ."- Robin 

" Let's go ."- Visenya 

" Bye, girls ." - Hades 

" Bye ."- Both of them said 

Hades walked down the halls, looking for Lord Baratheon until he found him staring out a window that overlooked the same meadow from which Aegon had recently left. He seemed to be neutral, he was looking through the window as if he hadn't noticed Hades walking up to him. 

" Thinking? "- Hades asked Lord Baratheon 

" I'm always thinking Hades ."- He told him 

" What are you thinking about?"- Hades asked 

" I'm thinking that everything is going as planned ."- Lord Baratheon said 

" They asked about you. It was strange that you did appear at King Aegon's departure ."- Hades

" It doesn't matter anymore none of them know. And soon I'll be able to fulfill what was planned."- Lord Baratheon 

" And Robin's pregnancy was in your plans, my lord ?"- Hades 

" We will have to make some adjustments, but this is not an insurmountable hindrance for us."- He looked at Hades 

" So what's our next move ?"- Hades 

" Will wait, then I'll pay my dearest love a visit ."- Lord Baratheon said 

Suddenly something shifted in Lord Baratheon's pose, he put his forefingers and thumb under his chin, and as if removing a hood, he removed his limp face to reveal what Hades already knew, the face of Lucius Snow, a dead man.

" You're going to talk to her ?"- Hades 

" I'll take a lighter approach after all dead man tells no tales ."- Lucius said 

Both of them looked at the horizon, it had been months he felt the light in his skin, but Lucius was ready to do his next move, to reclaim what the dragon kings had stolen from him. His love ...


	34. The end ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the end is just the beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, please review and comment

**Hello beautiful people, the end of this book was something, I don't have a sequence right on the horizon, but I already have ideas of what will happen with each of the characters, you can bet that the future of Robin and Aegon will be troubled with thinks from their past that came back to hunt them. Not being able to trust anyone is a problem that kings always have to deal with, and lowering their guard can be fatal. Kisses to every single one of you, till next time next.**


End file.
